


Meditation (Meditação)

by juniperdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Current timeline, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut I guess?, F/M, Final Arc, First Time, Fluff, Kind of sort of slow burn, Main character is a dancer, Mutual Pining, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperdreams/pseuds/juniperdreams
Summary: A couple of months ago, you had broken up with your abusive ex-boyfriend. He had always been bad news from the beginning, but you chose to see everything in rose-colored glasses. However, by doing so you have lost sight of your own aspirations.The inevitable happened and your despair trickled into your performance at work. Eventually, you were asked to take a leave and see a therapist who recommended you to take a break.All your life, you had never spent a day without working diligently until your then-boyfriend came into the picture who also happened to take up much of your time.Perhaps a vacation in Brazil, away from all the noise at home, will help you ease your mind?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first time publishing something so I'm sorry if my writing is a bit off. Kindly let me know if I have grammatical errors or inaccurate details, I don't mind getting criticism. 
> 
> Moreover, I'll apologize if this chapter mostly revolves around Oikawa and the reader's relationship. I simply want to establish that they are good friends and that through Oikawa, she will meet Hinata. 
> 
> Hinata will eventually come into the picture, I just hope I can write it as concisely as I could. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Sexual Abuse, Cheating, PTSD
> 
> Lastly, this work will contain spoilers.

**2016**

“Tooru?”

While it was five in the afternoon for you, it was five in the morning for the Oikawa who’s deep slumber was interrupted by your call. Although he picked up and responded with a hum that sounded more like a grumble, he didn’t dare complain. 

You were special, after all. But it wasn’t too long ago since he first acknowledged your presence. In spite of attending the same school, Aoba Johsai, in spite of being the same year with him, you and Oikawa have never struck a conversation until his family physician who happened to be your father introduced you to him.

* * *

**Flashback, 2012**

_“Papa, I’m here. Let me know if you need he— Oh… sorry for interrupting!” With an apologetic bow, you quickly excuse yourself to join your father’s assistant from the outside of his clinic. But before you could turn on your heels, he beckons for you to come over._

_“Ah, Tooru… have you met my daughter? Don’t you go to the same school? She’s one of the top students, right, (Y/N)-chan?” He says rather proudly as you made yourself comfortable on the seat next to Oikawa._

_‘Why does he sound like a matchmaker?!’ You thought to yourself, trying not to cringe from how embarrassed you were feeling. Your father really could’ve dropped the part where he boasts about your academic performance. Surely, your cheeks have turned into an obvious shade of red. It didn’t help that he was grinning, nor the fact that Oikawa’s gaze was fixated on you. But you tried to appease your father anyway by introducing yourself properly to Oikawa who happily returned the gesture._

_“It’s nice to meet you (Y/N)-chan. Please be kind to me!”_

_Unable to shake off the shyness, the best reply you could muster was a little nod as you briefly lifted your gaze to meet his._

* * *

It’s not that he was a total stranger to you prior to the encounter at the clinic. In fact, everyone you knew talked about him. At least it made sense to you as to why he was quite a popular student. But even if you would admit that he was blessed with good looks, you really weren’t the type to fall for appearances. Besides, you were too preoccupied with your studies and ballet classes. Talking to men just… didn’t fit in your schedule. 

Still, Oikawa managed to weasel his way into your life. He took all his chances whenever he frequented your father’s clinic due to his knee injury. He grew to learn that you enjoyed helping him around since you took a liking to medicine. With a pretty face like yours, who wouldn’t want to pursue someone like you? Sure, it was a bonus that you excelled in academics. But what drew him to you was your passion for ballet which he eventually discovered from his parents. They happened to be close to your father and the way they described your drive to perfect your craft came close to how he felt about volleyball. Just like him, you weren’t born a genius. As much as you lamented that very fact, you never allowed anything to shake your spirit.

You were his dream girl. Only, you didn’t return his feelings.

To have one’s feelings unreciprocated when you’re in high school can be quite the tragedy. However, fate had other plans for you and Oikawa. Because little did both of you know that possessing the same fervor to polish the talent bestowed upon you and him could become a solid foundation for a friendship that would’ve carried on after graduation.

“Good morning (Y/N)-chan. you know, it’s not that hard to admit that you missed me.”

“...Tooru, I… I was told to see a therapist today...” You managed to confess despite the quivering of your lips as tears welled in the corners of your eyes. If it were any other day you would’ve enjoyed exchanging playful banter, but not tonight. 

It was as if Oikawa wasn’t sleep deprived and exhausted from his training last night. The second he noticed the slight tremble in your voice, he immediately sat up from his bed. His once drowsy eyes are now devoid of fatigue as his brows knotted in a frown. 

“What happened? Are you okay? Where are you? Is that bastard still—”

“No… and yes, I’m okay…” It couldn’t be helped. You truly did miss your friend and from the way he was reacting, you couldn’t help but chuckle wryly whilst wiping away the tear that stained your cheek. “I’m okay. It’s just that I was forced to stop working because I wasn’t stable enough. I guess it had to happen so I didn’t pass the chance to see a therapist.”

Oikawa might’ve felt relieved from how you just laughed, but his heart only sank further into the depths of his chest when he listened to the rest of your story. You were his closest friend next to Iwaizumi. Trying to get you to become his girlfriend may not have worked out, but the friendship he found in you was priceless and couldn’t be traded for anything in the world. To him, you are family.

“I’m sorry to hear that (Y/N)-chan… I knew how excited you were to start working a few months ago. You must really be frustrated, but I’m glad to hear you finally went to get help.”

“Yeah… I was in denial at first but I think taking a break was what I needed after graduation instead of throwing myself to work as soon as I could. I’m—” Unable to stifle a sob, you eventually give in to your emotions and break into a crying fit as you grip your phone tightly with your shaking hand. “I’m so stupid… I should’ve listened to you and left him…” 

“I keep on telling you this. I would’ve made a better boyfriend.” Perhaps cracking a joke wasn’t the most appropriate thing to do, but it definitely earned him the faintest sound of your laughter in between sobs. “Jokes aside… What’s important is that you’ve broken up with him (Y/N)-chan, you’re safe now. He can no longer hurt you.”

“Do you think I can fly over there?” Quickly, you changed the subject to soothe yourself from your outburst. You would’ve gone through the details of your therapy session, but right now you needed an answer from your friend. 

“What do you mean?!” Oikawa retorted incredulously. How serious were you this time? You often messed around with the idea of visiting him - which would’ve been great had it not been for his tight schedules. 

“I’m not… joking around this time... Tooru.” With a deep breath, you gathered your bearings to speak as clearly as you could in between hiccups. “I’m serious. My therapist said I should give myself a decent break. Maybe a vacation overseas isn’t such a bad idea?”

‘I said the same thing, though.’ is what Oikawa wanted to say. But from the shift on your tone, he figured that it wouldn’t be the most helpful remark. “I’ll be uh…” 

There was a long pause as Oikawa squinted his eyes, his free hand combing through his brunette locks as he tried to recall specific dates and details of his schedule. 

"June. I’ll be in Brazil in June. I’ll only be there for a week though before things get busy a—”

“Fine, I’ll be there!” That was all you needed. You didn’t care if it was simply a week, all you wanted to know was that you’ll be seeing your best friend. A week was enough and the idea of spending the rest of your days on your own in Brazil wasn’t something that fazed you. Being alone was never a problem for you. In fact, you took pleasure in solitude. Besides, spending a day more with Oikawa would probably drain you. He may have been missed by you, but how could you forget the times when he gave you and Iwaizumi a headache? This very thought makes you smile though.

“Okay, deal. And just because you took away an hour from my precious sleep, you’re going to treat me to dinner for the entire week.” 

“I—”

“And bring me my milk bread while you’re at it!”

“You never change, Tooru!!” There it is. The sound of your laughter, loud and boisterous. He liked it whenever you let yourself go like that, knowing how much you bottle up inside.

“I’ll bring you all the milk bread you want. I’m sorry for waking you up by the way… and thank you for answering.”

“It’s nothing. You’ve always been kind to me, (Y/N)-chan. It’s the least I could do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. 
> 
> On my first chapter I wrote that Oikawa said he'll be visiting around July. After doing a little more research, I found this tweet with the actual timeline of canon events, which stated that Hinata and Oikawa met around June instead of July. (Huhu. So did Hinata spend his fist birthday away from home before or after meeting Oikawa... either way, he would've been homesick since Chapter 371 of the manga was so sad...). That being said, I made the necessary edits.
> 
> Anyway, I hope my portrayal of Hinata is somewhat close? I'm not so confident with my writing yet so I will appreciate it if I receive criticism so I can correct what I need to.
> 
> Also, I know how the protagonist sounds really depressed from her thoughts. But it'll get better soon. ❤️

**June 2016**

There you were on the balcony of the place that you rented for yourself in Rio, taking delight in the morning breeze that kisses your cheeks and blows the hair out of your face. For a second, you turn away your gaze from the breathtaking view of the morning twilight to glance at your room. Quaint and small as it was, the sight of it (along with the scenery before you fill your heart with a sense of gratitude. The once dark sky is now saturated with yellow and orange hues as the sun gradually emerges from the horizon and you feel like it’s giving you a gentle reminder that there are plenty of reasons to smile again. 

If only it was that easy. 

With a sigh, you begrudgingly tear yourself away from the railings that you were leaning against and throw yourself on the bed. How is it that memories of yesterday never fail to intrude your train of thought, no matter how much you try to be present? No matter how much you try to convince yourself that you deserve good things? 

You chide yourself with a pinch to the cheek. Is there even an end to it? In a desperate attempt to avoid the unwanted thoughts, you close your eyes and succumb to slumber. 

* * *

**2014**

_“We’re not spending enough time together.”_

_“What do you mean, Yuuto?”_

_“It feels like I’m competing with a hobby. A hobby that doesn’t even deserve several hours of practice. You devote so much of your time on it, but what good will it actually do in your future? You can’t be both a dancer and a nurse, (Y/N).”_

_“Oh, so I could spend all those ‘several hours’ drinking shots with you until we’re blacked out drunk? You’re one to ta—”_

_A harsh slap lands on your cheek before you could even finish your sentence._

_It was dizzying, to say the least, and all you could hear was the ringing of your ears. You couldn’t feel your face either, but you’re certain that the sudden blow has left a mark. You would know, of course, because it wasn’t the first time he did this._

_Yuuto didn’t look at you nor spared you an apology. He mouthed some words, but it didn’t register. Though, you had an inkling that it was something along the lines of ‘look what you made me do’ since he says the same thing every single time._

_For such a wise girl, you were incredibly stupid when it came to love._

_Instead of soothing the dull pang on your cheek, your hands immediately find purchase on his own. By contrast, your touch was delicate as you gingerly intertwined your trembling fingers with his whilst a litany of apologies spilled from your mouth._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You don’t have to worry about it anymore. I promise I’ll make time for us.”_

_Only then does he lean in to kiss you where it hurts._

* * *

You wake up to a hungry stomach and realize how you haven’t eaten anything since the morning you arrived in Rio. Apart from that, you haven’t even changed out of your clothes, which is very uncharacteristic of you. 

Ever since you were a little girl, you followed a strict routine that was instilled by your late mother. You really didn’t have to carry them out now that you are an adult, but you believed that you honored her by doing so. In a way, it was rewarding since you never really had any trouble with balancing academics and your passion for ballet. 

But right now, you cannot help but wonder if there was still worth in straining yourself over these strict routines. You may have graduated as one of the top students of your class, you may have earned yourself a degree, and you may have been hired by one of the most prestigious hospitals in Miyagi, but how come you’re still far from the person that you envisioned yourself to be?

Damaged goods, that’s what you see yourself as. 

Taking a nap wasn’t as refreshing as you thought it would be. The grogginess from the jet lag was still present, much like your sour mood. 

“Maybe if I ate, I’d feel better.” You thought aloud as you fetched your phone. The landlady was kind enough to inform you about a local app where you can purchase food. According to her, it was convenient for English speaking tourists. 

If you weren’t so hungry, then you probably would’ve considered other options like dining outside or even cooking since your room came with a stovetop and a couple of essentials. With a few taps on your screen, you pick the first thing that catches your eye and complete your order.

Suddenly, your worries have waned now that you have food to look forward to. On top of that, your phone vibrates to a message notification from Oikawa.

> **MILKBREAD** 12:55 PM   
>  Yoohoo, (Y/N)-chan! I’m already here.  
>  I hope the jet lag wasn’t too bad. Did you bring my milk bread?  
>  I’m hungry but we’re still pretty busy.  
>  Though, I hope you’ve already eaten. I’ll see you at dinner. 

Your once small smile has spread out into a wide one. At long last, you’re finally reuniting with Oikawa and the growing anticipation inside of you quells the rest of your apprehensions.

“Oh-kaaaaaay!” Now that you’re in better spirits, you push yourself out of the squeaky bed and pirouette your way into the bathroom. Surely, your order wouldn’t be arriving any time soon so you decided to take a shower. 

* * *

“Good afternoon!” Hinata greets the landlady with his signature smile. 

“Good afternoon to you too, Shouyou. Be careful on your way up.”

It wasn’t Hinata’s first time to deliver food at this particular rental complex. In fact, he has a couple of regulars whom he already rubbed elbows with. It was in his nature to be social and in spite of being in a foreign country, the cheerful energy that he carried wherever he went never failed to garner people’s attention. He is a walking ball of sunshine, after all. It’s impossible to miss his bright eyes, his tangerine hair, and his suntanned skin which, on top of his personality, gave him a unique kind of glow.

“I will! You take care, ma’am!” With a small wave, he proceeded to climb the steps that led him to the room of his customer. Halfway through, when no one was around, he stopped on his tracks to let out a loud and dragged out sigh. The morning was rather rough, as he had threaded through the more complex and busy areas of RIo which resulted in a delayed delivery. But that didn’t shatter his spirits. No, there’s no time for moping around.

If anything, he felt a little bit grateful in spite of the incident earlier. At least he’s familiar with this place and that gave him a sense of comfort. So with a shrug of his shoulders, he then continued to make his way through the last set of stairs.

* * *

It was as if all your worries were washed away in the shower. You’re no longer downcast, but instead, you feel refreshed and rejuvenated. Sometimes, you just need a distraction because you tend to go on a downward spiral once intrusive thoughts pervade your mind. You’ve always known this, but you tend to think that nothing can give you any consolation. You can be quite the pessimist, but you’re actually someone who easily finds joy in the simple things. 

With a towel wrapped around your body, you step out of the bathroom whilst humming a familiar tune. As a dancer, it’s second-nature for you to express yourself through graceful and carefree movements, particularly when you’re feeling at ease. Moreover, It’s easy to get lost once you’re already on your tiptoes.

You cannot help but smile at your reflection from the vanity in the corner of the room as do a little twirl. Sure, you still looked a little rough around the edges. But your skin was devoid of any mark or bruise. 

“You’re safe now. He can no longer hurt you.”

But just as you repeated the same words Oikawa had told you, the knock on your door sends you into a panic. It wasn’t always this way but unexpected noises had an effect on you. Unable to process the situation as clearly as you would have liked, you scramble to answer the door _out of habit_ and open it, completely missing the fact that you’re scantily clad in a towel.

“S-Sorry!” You blurt out in your language and look up to meet a pair of widened brown eyes that belonged to a male who towered over your small figure. 

* * *

Several thoughts were going through Hinata’s mind and yet he finds his gaze alternating its focus on the woman’s face and her slightly exposed chest. 

Why was this the case? It’s not like he hasn’t seen women by the beach in their bikinis whenever he played volleyball. Perhaps it’s the proximity between his body and the female before him that’s causing him to act strangely. 

‘ _She’s shorter than me and cute too_ …’ He thinks to himself as a blush spreads across his cheeks, all the way to the tip of his ears. 

Right, right. That should be a good enough reason as to why his eyes are ogling… no… looking…

He should be looking away! 

“SORRY! I’M SORRY!!!” He also exclaims in his language as he quickly turns around to cover his eyes with his two hands, too flustered to wrap his mind around the situation.

* * *

The way the male apologizes somehow dismisses your state of panic. Because, why was he apologizing at the same time as you… and he’s also… Japanese? Not to mention he was cute, too… so it was a shame that he turned away from you so abruptly.

Before you could even ask these questions aloud, the cool breeze from your open balcony hits the exposed parts of your body and immediately you realize how indecent you appeared before the stranger. 

“I’m… sorry for that, aha... Hold on… If you want, you could put those down, by the way.” 

You don’t know how and why, but once when you’re extremely worked up, your demeanor can be so calm. Much like right now when you gestured to the small table nearby and briefly excused yourself to fetch your wallet. 


	3. Chapter 3

The blouse that you have stripped out of earlier is now draped over your shoulders to make up for the lack of clothing. As you retrieve your wallet, you watch the delivery boy carefully place the food on the nearby table. He had his back turned the entire time that caused him to bump into your luggage that littered the hallway. The sight of it earns a faint snicker from you, but you appreciate the gesture anyway. You know that you shouldn’t be too trusting when it comes to strangers (and that you shouldn’t have invited him inside your room just like that!!!), but his thoughtful actions prove to you that he respects your boundaries. It was a relief that he wasn’t a total creep. Otherwise, you probably would have been dead by now.

“I’m really sorry about that,” you finally break the silence. “I hope you weren’t too freaked out earlier. You probably weren’t expecting to be greeted that way, let alone bumping into one of your countrymen.” 

Your intention was to call his attention, but you could tell that he stopped himself from turning. 

“Don’t worry about it, by the way. I’ve yet to give you a tip.” 

When he finally turns around, you offer him a reassuring smile. Apart from that, you had one of your arms crossed over your chest while your free hand held out a generous amount of cash.

“T-Thank you very much for this!” He turns to offer a rather stiff bow and eventually lifts his gaze to meet yours, flashing you a flustered grin as he takes the tip from you. “I wasn’t expecting that, yeah. But in a way, I feel relieved that you aren’t a local because I wouldn’t know if i could manage to properly apologize or explain myself.” At once, his expression has shifted to a relaxed one as he let out a laugh and scratched the back of his head.

The curve on your lips only widens when he reveals his face to you. Oh, and he just had to have a smile that shamed the sun. While earlier you only thought that he was cute, you are now certain that he is good-looking. But you really shouldn’t be checking out your delivery guy, so you stop yourself before your eyes—no, your thoughts could even wander. 

You had this urge to initiate small talk but apart from not being brave enough, you figured that he had other things to take care of. 

“Ah... I’m sorry again for the inconvenience,” you crinkle your nose and chuckle. “You’re probably running on a tight schedule so I’ll head inside to eat now. Thank you for bringing me my meal.”

* * *

“You’re right, I better get going now! You’re welcome and please enjoy your meal!” In spite of the fuss earlier, Hinata feels a little less frazzled from the unexpected encounter. 

Perhaps it was because he had come across someone who shared his mother tongue, which was comforting in more ways than one. Although it was expected that he would be caught in a predicament in a foreign country, the thought of upsetting locals was the last thing he wanted to happen. 

But it would have been just as unfortunate if he happened to upset his current customer. He could only hope that he didn’t give the impression that he was a pervert from the way he had briefly stared at her. How could he not, though? He was genuinely taken aback by the lack of garments on her body… and the girl truly had a beauty like no other, he would admit that much. 

After adjusting the straps of his delivery bag, he politely excuses himself and makes a beeline for the stairway.

“Take care!” 

It was such a simple phrase, uttered out by the female before the sound of the door closing was heard. It was far too late to steal one last glance but he turned his head anyway.

Wait. Why did he do that? Why does his face feel hot again? It’s not like he hasn’t talked to other girls before during those three years he had spent in high school? It’s not even the image of her body that flashes in his mind. It’s her smile that does! Immediately does he shake the thought off and remind himself that he had half a day’s worth of things to do.

* * *

Funny how you haven’t even set your foot out to explore Rio and yet you were already going through a rollercoaster of emotions. Overwhelmed by your feelings and the recent events, you figured that taking an afternoon nap would do you good. You wouldn’t want to meet up with your best friend looking like you’re already drained before you could even spend time with him. 

It takes a simple message notification to wake you up. You’ve always been a light sleeper and as much as it inconvenienced you, it was the same reason behind your punctuality since this gives you no reason to set-up several alarms in the morning. 

> **MILKBREAD** 6:30 PM  
>  (Y/N)-chan?  
>    
>  **MILKBREAD** 6:45 PM  
>  凸( ` ﾛ ´ )凸 !!!!   
>  I hope you didn’t ditch me tonight, I need that milk bread !!!  
>    
>  **MILKBREAD** 6:50 PM  
>  I’m kidding, you’re probably sleeping.  
>  But I know that you’d be awake after a few texts.  
>  Let’s meet at a restaurant, yeah? I’ll text you the details in a bit.  
>  I bumped into someone so take your time. 
> 
> 7:00 PM  
>  You really know me that well, huh?  
>  Yeah... I was feeling a little jet-lagged and  
>  I didn't want to show up looking like a zombie.  
>    
>  7:05 PM  
>  Oh? You bumped into someone?  
>  Do I know them?  
>    
>  7:07 PM  
>  Anyway, I'll be getting ready!!  
>  You're lucky I have a fridge at the room I rented  
>  so your milk bread will taste just as good.  
>  Send me the details, yeah?  
>  I'll see you soon Tooru (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃

Finally, it was that time of the day. You let out a giddy squeal as you roll out of the bed, feeling excited over the fact that you're finally reuniting with Oikawa. Without wanting to waste a second more, you freshen up, get dressed, and silently pray that you wouldn't get lost on your way to the restaurant he's picked.

* * *

Eventually, you arrive at the restaurant. Your hair was loosely braided in pigtails and you picked a knee-length floral dress to wear and your favorite sneakers which made it comfortable for you to walk around the streets of Rio. Your only regret was that you didn't familiarize yourself with the area as you have planned the day before because just as you expected, you got a little lost. It wasn’t that bad, but you took a wrong turn and ended up elsewhere. Luckily, a woman who knew a bit of English was kind enough to help you. 

A look of apprehension painted your face as you searched for the brunette, worried that he may no longer be around. You would have texted him, but it was your first day in Rio and you only relied on the wifi at your place. You haven't quite figured out where to acquire a pocket WiFi and were hoping to ask for Oikawa’s help for that.

“(Y/N)!!! Over here!”

_ Ah, there’s that voice again.  _

You sigh to yourself, relieved to know that he was there. You pivot in an instant and expect to see Oikawa fretting over your tardiness, only to be met with his face stuffed with food. He looks like he just took a large bite and you couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. 

_ That it completely distracts you from the fact that he had company. _

“Just when I thought that you would be worried about me being uncharacteristically tardy… You weren’t even slightly bothered if I was lost or not?” You feign your indignance by jutting your bottom lip out in a pout as you make your way to the table. 

“Come on! I was really hungry…” He complained loudly like a kid as a hand rubbed his stomach and you’re just glad that he took a sip of water before doing so. Oikawa had a bad habit of talking with his mouth full. “ I was really worried about you (Y/N)-chan, I swear! You could even ask Shrimpy!!”

_ ‘Shrimpy? I heard that before didn’t I...’ _

As if you voiced out your thoughts, this “Shrimpy” fellow turns his head to your direction at the same time as you do. 

…

???

!!!

What is this? Are you in a shoujo manga or something? You could feel your cheeks heating up and you’re certain that it was the apparent kind that left your face looking like a tomato. 

It was him. The  _ cute  _ delivery guy from earlier. He looked just as surprised as you are. But unlike you, he bursts out laughing after several seconds of gaping. Although you couldn’t believe what was happening, the sound of his laughter was infectious enough to send you guffawing. You really don't know why you're laughing, but somehow, you felt like you were freed from all that tense energy you’ve been feeling since this morning. Your therapist must be really onto something if this was what she was referring to when she mentioned how taking a vacation would help. 

“... am I missing something?” Oikawa asks nonchalantly, too busy scoffing down his meal. He sure was hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. How do you feel about the protagonist meeting Hinata? 
> 
> I have once again made changes... Sorry for being finicky! (; ω ; )
> 
> After much deliberation, I thought that the current title would fit the story better than the first one. Perhaps you could consider this as a 'spoiler' but what I'm writing is heavily inspired by Antonio Carlos Jobim's song called Meditation. Apart from being a Portuguese song, if you have time or if you are interested, be sure to look it up because it'll make sense later on. Plus, it's a lovely one! It'll have great significance to the main character's life... Maybe by chapter 50 - kidding. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this is so drawn out! But bear with me! 
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos, too... I wasn't really expecting to receive them, huhu. But I am very motivated to write this because of the little things.


	4. Chapter 4

“You know, if you’re going to follow me around, you might as well introduce yourself.”

Still, you cannot conjure a reason as to why you laughed. All you know is at that moment, it felt right to laugh. Or at least you think it did. But right now isn’t the right time to dwell on these thoughts when you had just gotten over your flustered state, so you chose to fill in the silence that followed your shared outburst as you made yourself comfortable on the seat next to your best friend. 

“What do you mean he’s following you around?” Oikawa cuts in before the other could react. The once pleased expression on his face is now replaced with a scowl, sending the orange-haired male a threatening look while one of his arms protectively drapes over your smaller figure. 

“THE GRAND KING HAS A GIRL—” 

“I’m not his girlfriend.” You quickly dismiss the delivery guy’s assumption and proceed to (not so) subtly elbow Oikawa’s side, causing him to withdraw his arm to rub the sore spot. 

“Is that how you greet your best friend, (Y/N)-chan?!” 

Even if you were smiling through gritted teeth at the moment, you couldn’t deny to yourself how much you had truly missed your best friend. Indeed, time is an illusion and it was as if you just parted ways yesterday. Upon glancing at him, your eyes are met with the familiar pout on his lips and you’re suddenly reminded of how overprotective he can get. Back then you thought that his actions were motivated by romantic feelings. Though after some time, you grew to understand that he genuinely cared for you as a friend without all those complicated feelings that came with being rejected. 

Oh, but you were very much aware of how much it entertained him whenever people mistook the two of you as a couple. How you reacted earlier was no different from how you always did: similar to a knee jerk reaction, you elbow his side before the thought of being your boyfriend could get to his head. Otherwise, he would be going on a never-ending spiel about how he’s better than all the men that had asked you out. Not that you disagreed with his claim; you simply didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. 

“That was for eating without me!” You feign your exasperation by rolling your eyes and then turn your attention to the poor, clueless guy, who seemed to be waiting for some kind of explanation. “Please pardon his highness,” you jokingly whispered to him and chuckled, “I’m (Y/N), by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet Tooru’s friends, please take care of me.”   
  
“I’m Hinata Shouyou! Please take care of me, too!” 

From the window that was behind him, you could perfectly see the view of the moon, but it was as if it was now daybreak and the sun had come uninvited from the way he smiled. It was vibrant and bereft of any afflictions, undeterred by the many levels of confusion and embarrassment he’d gone through earlier. You knew no one who could smile the way he did. Not even Oikawa who had easily won the hearts of many girls in high school. Not even you, whose eyes couldn’t seem to reflect the curve on your lips. You almost find yourself feeling envious, and yet, at the same time you are completely drawn to him.

“I’m sorry for assuming that you were Oikawa-san’s girlfriend,” he adds with a laugh, “Actually, I wasn’t expecting to run into him. But he was kind enough to invite me to dinner. He only said that he was expecting company and I really had no idea who was coming! But he wasn’t lying when he said he was worried... He was frequently checking his phone while we were eating.” ****

“Is that so…” You crane your head to the side to look at your best friend who appeared to be sulking. He can be adorable sometimes, you think to yourself as you reached for his much-awaited snack from the inside of the tote bag you brought along. “You can stop pouting now, Tooru.” The enormous pastry is placed on the table and you slide it his way.

Once he’s caught sight of it, he instantly perks up and you fondly press against his side with a pleased expression on your face. “Don’t forget my dinner, though.”

As promised, you were treated to a delectable meal. While you ate, Oikawa and Hinata continued to catch up on lost time, sharing stories about each other’s experiences and pursuits in establishing a career in playing volleyball professionally. 

You grew to learn that this Hinata was the #10 who had taken Aoba Johsai’s chance to get to the nationals in your last year in high school. Until this day, you regret not being able to show up to your best friend’s match because you had a recital to prepare for. But Oikawa was kind enough to understand and you gladly made it up to him and the rest of the team (whom you have also grown close to) by treating them to barbecue. 

On the other hand, Hinata has left quite an impression on you. It wasn’t even because you contested the idea of him defeating Oikawa who’s far more experienced than him. In fact, it’s exactly why you’re enthralled because it only meant that he must have spent the succeeding years honing his skill, to which he confirmed when he had shared to you the reason behind his stay in Rio. 

While it’s true that Hinata was shorter compared to the average volleyball player, you thought that his lofty aspirations in life were far from impossible. You were the type to cheer for the underdog or the one who stuck out like a sore thumb. This was most evident during your dance class whenever someone gets a left out because their body type was nowhere near the ideal figure of a ballerina. Much like you, who had more curves than the typical slender and long-legged dancer.

In spite of the competitive nature of ballet, your passion for the art is purely driven by the desire to remain dancing on the tips of your toes for as long as you could. Perhaps this was why it wasn’t difficult to overcome the disappointment of not being favored. On the contrary, your performances (few as they were) never failed to bewitch your audience. It may not be up to par with those who were deeply regarded, but you were fairly content with being given the opportunity to do so.

However, it seems like you weren’t the only one who had the ability to enchant people. Hinata was able to drag you to the beach with him to watch him play volleyball with Oikawa. You could’ve easily refused, but you found yourself saying yes with intent interest. 

****“Do you play volleyball, (Y/N)-san?” Hinata asked, striking up a conversation with you on your way to the beach while Oikawa busied himself with his phone, informing his teammates of his whereabouts. “Hmm. Not really. But Tooru taught me how to serve,” you answer with a small smile, “that was a long time ago though so I’m not sure if I can still do it. Besides, it wasn’t the impressive kind! Nothing like those mean serves that he does on the court.”

Hinata spent the next minute expressing his pure admiration for Oikawa’s serves that he even uses sound effects and animated gestures as he attempts to describe it with precision. You cannot help but laugh at his antics, but deep down you revered him for his enthusiasm towards his opponents' performance. ****

“Oikawa-san’s really good, but I think I’ve also gotten good…” A pensive expression takes over Hinata’s face as he looks up into the night sky. For a while, he recalls what had taken place for the past couple of years and the reason behind his bold decision to train in Brazil. He had definitely come a long way, but there’s so much more to improve on. Will the two years be enough? And after that has passed, will he become the person he has envisioned himself to be? Or maybe it’s just the homesickness that’s taking over his thoughts. ****

“I haven’t even seen you play, Hinata-kun. But I already know you’re good.” You may have been oblivious to his musings, yet your words somehow dispel Hinata’s growing apprehension. It causes him to promptly turn his gaze to you with slightly widened eyes. In retrospect, it was unusual to receive praise in blind faith since his abilities are often called into question because his lack of height and experience often cast a shadow over his potential.

“Really? What makes you say that?” You blink incredulously at his response.   
  
****“I’m sorry! It’s not that I don’t believe you… It’s just that…” Hinata begins to fumble with his words, feeling flustered over indirectly sharing his insecurities to someone he’s recently met.

“No, no. I get it. You’re probably wondering why I sound so sure. I haven’t seen you play either, so where could I possibly be basing my thoughts—am I right?” He nods, training his gaze away. 

“I’ll probably sound pretentious but look at it this way, mm? You’re no longer standing on the same ground that you used to years ago, figuratively and literally.” You chuckle, finding your analogy a little silly. It honestly sounded better in your head. Though, you’d argue that the confused expression on Hinata’s face is much funnier. 

“What I mean is, there’s no doubt that you have grown so much ever since beating that guy to the nationals,” you point to Oikawa and hear him click his tongue in response. “As an aspiring professional, I’m sure you’re very eager to climb to the top. But it’s also good to look back every now and then and acknowledge your accomplishments.” 

A wrinkle briefly creases your forehead when you realize that you should be showing yourself the same kindness whenever melancholy visits your weary heart. You have always been generous when it comes to encouraging people, yet why is it that you can’t manage to have faith in yourself? 

“Thank you (Y/N)-san,” Hinata grins, wide and toothy, “what you said reminded me of something my teacher told me in my first year. It didn’t make sense back then, but I think I understand now.”

Hinata’s voice was enough to snap you out of your thoughts. Hopefully, it wasn’t too obvious that your mind was beginning to drift to places again. Oikawa notices it though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I was gone for a couple of days because I got busy. Also, I got a bit demotivated for personal reasons... but I hope this chapter was good enough?


	5. Chapter 5

“Tooru, are you okay?”

The words that left your lips might have come from a place of concern, yet the noises that you were making conveyed otherwise. The sight of Oikawa floundering about on the sand has sent you snickering uncontrollably behind the hand that barely hid your mirth while you offer the other to help him get to his feet. Your amusement could’ve been easily repressed if only Hinata didn’t poke fun on your best friend’s mishap by saying how he felt a sense of supremacy over him. 

Oikawa simply shot you a glare but gladly took your little hand. At least you were smiling again, just like Hinata who was beaming on your side. Though, the expression on his face was more genuine than mocking and luckily enough, you were able to catch a glimpse of it. 

_Could his smile get any brighter_?

“… after bumping into the two of you, I’m feeling way, way, way better!” 

Huh? Strange. Was he talking the entire time? Were you _staring_ at him while he was talking the entire time? You could only hope that neither Oikawa or Hinata noticed because that would’ve been embarrassing. No. That would’ve been rude… because staring at people you recently met who happen to have a personality and smile so disarming, that you can’t help but look at them anyway, is… unbecoming. 

Still, you end up wondering what brought him to say those things. 

As much as you wanted to personally ask Hinata for answers, Oikawa and him were challenged by a formidable pair of strangers to a match. You may have understood English, but you weren’t nearly as accustomed to how casual things were compared to the two. So much so that the next thing you knew, all four of them were already warming up in their designated areas on the court. 

“Tooru! Hinata-kun! Do your best!” 

Hinata had almost forgotten about your presence. Not that he wanted to intentionally. It’s just what volleyball does to him. He was, after all, greedy for improvement. Always hungry to eat up whatever challenge that’s served to him. Tunnel vision is one way to describe it. However, that goes against the fact that at present-day, he’s more than willing to consider all the possibilities in his periphery that can help him refine his technique. 

He might’ve failed to notice the way you were gawking earlier and he might’ve gotten too carried by the excitement that came along with being challenged by strangers, but he didn’t miss the way your voice rang. Your cheer wasn’t exactly the loudest that he’s encountered. Nevertheless, it was distinct enough for him to whip his head towards your direction. 

It was one thing to feel a sense of gratitude from receiving support. But to be tickled pink from it, like his cheeks were, is another. 

Was it because it came from a girl? A pretty girl too, for that matter. He had to wonder why he’s suddenly shy about the gesture and attempts to recall when was the last time someone cheered for him other than the two managers of his volleyball club back in high school. 

_What am I thinking?_

With a shake of his head, he forces these thoughts out of his head and flashes you and acknowledging grin before shifting his full attention to the game that’s about to begin.  
  


* * *

  
“We lost…” Oikawa and Hinata grumbled in unison. For a game so casual, both of them really look defeated. 

Whether or not Hinata would admit it, he felt a little ashamed of not being able to give his one hundred percent. The faintest blush had tinged his cheeks when he recalled your encouraging words earlier that night. He wanted to do well and show off because it’s not like he receives praise every day from someone he’s newly met. 

“I’m sure you two will do better the next time.” You said with a reassuring smile as you give both of their shoulders a small pat to acknowledge their efforts. 

“You really think so? Haha…” Hinata wryly laughs, suddenly feeling self-conscious from the subtle gesture and straightens his posture.

_Maybe she’s changed her mind now._

“Those two look like they’ve been partners for a while now, Hinata-kun. With a couple more practices, there’s no doubt that Tooru and you would make a good pair! Besides, I feel like you would’ve won the match if it weren’t for someone’s ugly serve.” By now, your fingers are tugging on Oikawa’s cheek, forcing half of his face to smile. 

“So mean, (Y/N)-chan! Beach volleyball is completely different from indoor volleyball!” He huffs childishly and that only causes your smile to grow wider. 

“Precisely. That’s why I know you can work on that ugly serve.” By the time you released his cheek, the upward curve on Oikawa’s lips have already spread out to the other end. “Win the next match, okay?” 

Hinata’s worries no longer lingered at the back of his mind as they are now replaced with a sense of wonder. How is it that your confidence in them didn’t waver even after losing a match? He was so certain that your admiration would be snatched away from his grasp as easily as he received it. It turns out, you didn’t change your mind and that felt strangely comforting. The good kind of strange.

“Of course we will! And I want to be able to hit the grand king’s awesome tosses, too! I’ve always wanted to, so I can’t have the opportunity pass me by. I want to play with him again!” Hinata rambled with enthusiasm. “How long will you be in Rio, Oikawa-san? Where are you staying? Give me your contact number!”

“Breathe, breathe! I’ll be here for a week and I’m staying nearby.” 

Sometimes you wished that you had better knowledge of volleyball. Maybe then, your words would’ve left a bigger impression. You wanted nothing but success for your best friend and Hinata, even though the latter was just introduced to you several hours ago. They had a fervor for the sport that was a reflection of your love for dancing. Perhaps even more, considering that their endeavors are done to build a path towards an esteemed career. However, it didn’t take long before the once downcast atmosphere was replaced by a buoyant one. Unlike earlier, Oikawa and Hinata no longer appeared let down. From the gleam in their eyes, as they carried on with their volleyball chatter, you could tell that their moods have significantly improved and that was enough for you.  
  


* * *

  
It was getting late and Oikawa offered to walk you home. During the time he briefly excused himself for a restroom break, you decided to strike up a conversation with Hinata who was fumbling with the lock of his bike.

“I guess I’ll see you around, Hinata-kun.”

When he lifts his gaze to meet yours, he finds you hovering over his crouched frame.

“I guess I’ll see you around too, (Y/N)-san.” He beamed as he pushed on knees to stand upright. “Maybe you can see me fly the next time you’re around to watch another match.” 

“Eh? What made you think I’ll be watching another match?” You joked with a cheeky grin and it instantly sends Hinata flustering. 

“I-I thought you meant that you wanted to watch again when you told us—“ Hinata stammered as he avoided your gaze, embarrassed by the assumption he made.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Of course, I will. I’ll be in Rio for three months and I haven’t really planned what I’ll be doing here apart from meeting up with Tooru. So I have plenty of free time to drop by once he’s busy again… Besides, you’ll never know… What if you happen to be my delivery guy again?” You tease as you twirl on your heels and bring your hands over your chest. “I’m lucky it was you, otherwise I’d probably be dead by now.”

“I’M SORRY FOR EARLIER!!”

You couldn’t help but let out a laugh at his reaction when you turn around to meet his reddened face. 

“I’m kidding.” One of your fingers poke on his side in an attempt to ease his ruffled state. “You’re already forgiven, not that what happened needed forgiving. I was simply trying to lighten the mood. You mentioned earlier that you weren’t feeling your best. I’m… not going to pry but I hope playing with Tooru tonight really cheered you up.” 

“Yeah I…”

“(Y/N)-chan!” From a distance, Oikawa beckoned for you and with just one glance you could tell how exhausted he is. Not wanting to keep him waiting, you abruptly excuse yourself from Hinata with an apologetic bow.  


“I’m sorry, Hinata-kun… I have to go now. Can’t keep the grand king waiting, or else his highness will get grumpy!” 

You leave Hinata on his spot after giving him a small wave. He silently watched you run towards Oikawa as a strong breeze from the sea sent your hair and dress whipping along with the wind. Suddenly, the salty air is mixed with a faint aroma of peach and honey. He catches a whiff of its saccharine scent and just like that, he’s enchanted by a spell that you never meant to cast. At least unintentionally.

You made no mistake in assuming that he was feeling better. However, as soon as one concern has been resolved, another one surfaces: What is this that he’s feeling and why is his heart beating so abnormally fast? Several pretty women he has encountered, both in Miyagi and in Rio, yet it’s his first time to experience butterflies in his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and the one comment I received. They are much appreciated. I didn't think that anyone would be interested in my work to begin with because it's pretty self-indulgent, HAHA. 
> 
> Though, I'd like to apologize in advance if I cannot write another chapter as quickly as I could since I'm getting busier. Though, I can assure everyone that the next chapters will progress faster than these five since everything so far has happened in just one day. I'm... not yet sure how I'll be able to do that, but I'll figure it out since I tend to get carried away with details. 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ❤️  
> Also, I'm totally not crying over the manga e******.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bonus chapter because I thought that it would be cute to write out the main character's relationship with Oikawa, so I did. It's not much, but it's what happens during the walk home. I want to establish how comfortable they are with each other and the main character's history with Seijoh's volleyball club. 
> 
> By the way, the main character is born in 1995, which makes her a year younger than Oikawa and a year older than Hinata. 
> 
> Apart from that, I'd like to think that it's obvious that the main character comes from an affluent family. So in case the hints were missed, I made it more apparent in this mini-chapter. It's important to note that she isn't that type flaunt her wealth. Later on, it'll be revealed how it's exactly why she pursued a career that's different from her passion. It's also the same reason why she opted to rent a small home rather than have a hotel for her own.

The walk back home with Oikawa brought back fond memories of your last year in high school. You could vividly recall the very first volleyball match of Oikawa’s that you have watched and how that was made possible only because your ballet instructor fell ill on a cold winter day.

Usually, you were always in a rush to leave school as soon as classes ended. As much as you wanted to stay around a little longer, the bus schedules were unforgiving and the last thing you wanted was to miss the only available ride that will take you to the dance studio at the time you needed.

For the first time in a while, your afternoon was free. Unsure of what to do, you ended up lingering by the hallway until you were spotted by Oikawa who didn’t hesitate to invite to Seijoh’s gymnasium. At that time, there was still this awkward air that loomed over your heads because it was exactly a week ago when you turned him down. Since he was very polite and understanding about it, you took it upon yourself to extend an olive branch by accepting his invitation.

_“Come on (Y/N)-chan? You won’t regret coming, I swear!” Oikawa presses his palms together and looks at you with pleading, albeit earnest eyes. “I mean, would you rather spend your afternoon at your father’s boring clinic rather than watch cool guys play volleyball?”_

_“… It’s not boring!” You counter defensively with a huff. “But… fine! Just this once, Oikawa-san…” The latter part is muttered under your breath but Oikawa hears it loud and clear. Before you could even change your mind, he pulls you towards the gymnasium’s direction with a triumphant grin on his face._

_“You can just call me Tooru, you know?”_

_“Oikawa-san, don’t push it. Maybe ten years from now.”_

_“So mean, (Y/N)-chan!”_

Oikawa wasn’t bluffing at all when he said you wouldn’t regret it coming over to watch them practice. You’d be lying to yourself if you told him you didn’t enjoy your time at the gymnasium. In spite of having little knowledge of the sport, you were able to appreciate some of its aspects that you could relate to ballet, particularly how each person in the team possessed a good form that enables them to play as smoothly as possible and it goes without saying that Oikawa’s had the best.

_“You have a bad knee, but you can still do a serve?”_

_“What? Not even going to say I’m cool or something?!”_

_"I was complimenting you! How could you miss that? I saw how swollen your knee was so I didn’t think it’d be physically possible for you to do such a powerful serve… It… it was really amazing.”_

Maybe that’s why you two ended up being friends. Because the compliments he’d receive from you weren’t mixed with underlying motives. More than that, you didn’t hold back in giving advice when it came to his health as an athlete.

So whenever your afternoons weren’t busy, you’d always be watching Oikawa and his teammates play volleyball. Although the opportunity didn’t present itself as often as you’d like, your visits were frequent enough that everyone on the team eventually became your friend, including the ever-standoffish Kyoutani Kentaro.

Since then, after every practice of theirs you attended, you would find yourself walking home amongst tall men until everyone parts ways to head to their respective paths.

Until it’s only Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and you.

“Tooru it’s just like the old times, don’t you think so?” You finally break the comfortable silence that you were sharing with Oikawa and glance up at him with a warm smile. “I missed you, by the way. I missed being able to walk home with you and everyone else.”

“You only say that just because we offer to carry your things!” He jokes, feigning a hurt expression as he animatedly clutches his chest. “For someone so short, you sure had a heavy bag. How many books can you fit inside that thing again? I can’t remember!” His sentence is punctuated with a hearty laugh as he too, recalls those afternoons with you and the rest of his team.

“Oh shut up, you! It was Hajime or Issei who always carried my bag.” You deliver a playful nudge to his side. “Besides, during the rare occasions that you did, I’d always buy you snacks… and then everyone else would grumble and ask for one pfft.”

“And you always do! See, this is why they expect me to buy all of them ramen… did you really have to set the bar that high?”

Soon, the quiet road is filled with roaring laughter, loud enough to disturb the neighborhood’s peaceful slumber. Oikawa and you were lucky to have not been reprimanded by anyone. Today’s activities may have left him weary, but he still had the energy in him to join you in your guffawing.

“I missed you too (Y/N)-chan,” is the first thing he says when he catches his breath and ruffles your fringe, a habit of his that he hasn’t seemed to have outgrown. “I guess nothing much has changed, huh?”

“Yeah, except I no longer have my life together like I used to.”

As you laugh bitterly, Oikawa stops in his tracks. Eventually, you realize this and turn around to see that the smile on his face is now upturned and that his arms are folded over his chest.

“What’s wrong?”

Oikawa tuts as he walks over to where you are. He doesn’t say anything, but once he’s next to you, he drapes his arm over your shoulders for a loose hug with his hand rubbing your arm.

“Don’t say that. You still have your life together, (Y/N)-chan.”

You have almost forgotten how doting your best friend is, but you suppose it’s exactly why the gesture was done.

“You can be sad all you want, yeah? But you’re not allowed to put yourself down when I’m around. You’re amazing, talented, most the most intelligent person I know…” Oikawa spoke with a stern expression on his face, but his voice was subdued in almost a coo as if he was talking to a child who didn’t know any better. “Don’t ever forget that, even if one person has failed to see your worth okay?”

Without having to tell him what was on your mind, he was able to offer such consoling words that made your heart swell. The tears that welled up in the corners of your eyes threatened to stain your cheeks, so you wipe them away as quickly as you could and wrinkle your nose at Oikawa before landing a playful punch on his chest.

“You smooth fuck.” You pull away with a weak chuckle and turn away to resume walking, embarrassed by how a few endearing words from your best friend could make you cry.

“I’ll try my best, Tooru… It’s just that,” you exhale a heavy sigh and look up at Rio’s beautiful night sky, “I have no control of my thoughts. Even if I’m happy to have broken up with Yuuto, my mind keeps on reminding me of all the terrible things he did.”

“Didn’t you tell Shrimpy something along the lines of ‘you’re no longer standing on the same ground that you used to years ago’ and don’t you think the same thing applies to you?”

You didn’t expect to hear that from Oikawa. For all you knew, he was busy fumbling with his phone while you were talking to Hinata earlier that evening. However, what’s even more astonishing than that was the fact that he made sense and maybe you just needed to be reminded often that you are, indeed, no longer in the same harrowing relationship that you were in years ago.

You may not be able to control your thoughts, but you’re still in control of how the rest of your life will turn out if you gave yourself a chance to move forward.

“I hate how you’re right.”

Pleased to hear you say those words, Oikawa sticks his tongue out at you and gloats over his success. Small as it may be, you hardly conceded defeat and tonight was one of those rare instances that you did. If anything, he’s simply happy to have knocked some sense into your stubborn head.

“Don’t make that face, you look weird.”

“So mean, (Y/N)-chan!”

“Love you too, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a best friend like Tooru (*¯ ³¯*)♡
> 
> I initially decided against posting this chapter, but I think I'd rather have one put out since it'll take a while for me to write the next one (*_ _)人


	7. Chapter 7

You were naive to think that you could get by on your own around Rio because you were fluent in English. In spite of the city being a well-known tourist attraction in the world, most people couldn’t speak the language. 

_So what’s the point of taking those extra units in English if you couldn’t use them anyway?_

A lot, of course, and you knew that. But when you’re lost and a little overwhelmed by the crowd, it’s difficult to think straight. The fact that you’re in a time crunch doesn’t help either. 

After a whole day’s worth of catching up on rest, you decided to invite Oikawa to the humble little place you have rented for yourself. He had been whining a lot about missing home-cooked meals, so you happily insisted on preparing the dishes that both of you used to enjoy. 

With all that said, how would it be possible for you to carry out your plans when it’s already two in the afternoon and you’re getting dizzier and dizzier from the number of people that are passing you by. 

In retrospect, caring for a handful of demanding patients at the hospital seems like a breeze compared to being swallowed by a sea of people. 

Oh, the things that Rio makes you realize. 

“(Y/N)-san!” A voice from a distance calls. 

You exactly knew who it came from—or at least, you hoped it was him. Yet for a fraction of a second, you thought that it was your imagination playing tricks on you, considering how you’re in a daze. It couldn’t possibly be them… or could it? Of all people? Again? Is this fate? Or just an uncanny coincidence? Regardless of these thoughts, you still search for the familiar face in the crowd. It would kill you to admit this, but you’re feeling pretty fucking helpless. 

Or maybe, you’re just experiencing sensory overload. 

Suddenly, you feel a hand on your shoulder. The touch was so gentle that it didn’t startle you as it normally would. It’s as if it was deliberately done with care.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asks with a small smile that subdues the concern in his tone.

“I’m completely fine!” It’s almost like you’re programmed to reassure everyone that you have everything in control. However, you go against your instinct this time and quickly take back what you said with a shake of your head. 

“I mean! No… I’m… I’m not.” You confess shamefully and wrinkle your nose when you try to mimic the curve on Hinata’s lips. 

“I uh, I lost my way… I wanted to go to the market to buy fresh produce. My landlady said it wasn’t difficult to get there and even wrote me a cute map… Thing is, I’m pretty awful when it comes to directions. It doesn’t help either that the streets are flooded with people. It makes my head spin.” In trying to explain your situation, you couldn’t help but cast your eyes on the ground out of embarrassment. After all, it wasn’t every day that you get to (begrudgingly) admit one of your weaknesses to someone who was recently introduced into your life.

“You know I got lost the other day too,” he empathizes. “Rio can be as overwhelming as Tokyo since there are a lot of tourists. I’m pretty familiar with this area, though! You can’t count on me if you need help.” 

A confident expression is plastered across Hinata’s face when he gives you a thumbs up. 

If it were any other day, you probably would have brushed off anyone who offered you their helping hand. Your pride could get the best of you at times because you were raised to be self-sufficient and independent at such a young age. 

But you’re in no position to decline his offer. 

Hinata didn’t judge you nor made you feel small for your trivial concerns. There was no reluctance, whatsoever, in the manner he presented himself that it makes you feel a tad bit guilty for almost thinking that he would deem the situation foolish. 

So, how can you say no? Especially not when he’s smiling so irresistibly. 

No, scratch that. Thoughtfully.

“You’re too kind, Hinata-kun. Thank you, I’d…” You wait for a beat and take a deep breath. It was really this difficult for you to accept help from others. “… really, really appreciate it.”

“Let’s go!” 

Unlike you, Hinata did not hesitate at all. He moves fast and whisks you away from the busy area. At this very moment, his mind is solely focused on getting you to a place that’s less populated. He knew better than to dilly dally since he had already gotten a taste of what it’s like to wander around without being mindful of one’s surroundings and he would never want anyone to experience what he did.

Meanwhile, you’re still trying to wrap your head around what was happening.

“Hinata-kun?” 

His grip on your wrist, although secure, was gentle at the same time. It definitely contrasted the forceful grip that you were accustomed to. The difference was so stark that it doesn’t go unnoticed. 

Likewise, your voice, although soft, doesn’t go unnoticed. Hinata glances your way with the same bright expression he had earlier and for some reason that was enough to quell your worries. 

“Thank you.” 

Perhaps it was alright to put your trust in him.  
  


* * *

In a matter of minutes, you and Hinata arrived at the market. It was the exact one that the landlady had mentioned. Each and every stall that lined up the long road was saturated with the vibrant hues of the commodities they sold. You didn’t know where to look, as you are completely enamored by how lively the atmosphere was. Although there were plenty of people in the area, it wasn’t as hectic as you expected it to be. 

“Do you want to know where I get the good stuff?” Hinata asks, interrupting your train of thought. 

You notice that his hand was still around your wrist. His grip has loosened a little so this time you shyly withdraw from him and clasp your hands against your chest. 

_This is ridiculous, why am I getting so flustered about this…?_

“If it’s not much trouble, please do!” You earnestly say, but wonder to yourself why your cheeks are starting to feel hot. 

Only then did it hit Hinata how intimate the gesture was. If it were someone else, he would have thought differently. Didn’t he do the same with Yachi back in high school? It hardly even felt intimate back then. So why does it feel like he should have asked permission first? He brushes the thought aside as he discreetly shoves his now empty hand inside his pocket and exhales a nervous laugh. 

“It’s no trouble at all! What were you planning to buy anyway, (Y/N)-san?” 

“Oh! I was planning to cook dinner for Tooru this evening since he had been complaining about missing food from home. I expected that he would, so I brought a lot of condiments and cooking sauces to Rio as much as I am allowed to. And about that…” You pause out of hesitance, but ultimately decide to ask the question in your mind. It was the _polite_ thing to do, after all. “Do you want to come over? I’m sure you miss it just as much as he does. Consider it as a thank you for going out of your way to help me.” 

Hinata could feel his stomach grumble at your mention of food from home. He badly wanted to say yes but he already had arrangements with the team that helped him practice indoor volleyball. 

“This sucks...” He grumbled with a sour expression, “I want to come over, but I have to show up at indoor volleyball practice. Ugh, and the snacks I brought here are running out too! I should’ve listened to my mom and brought more.” Out of frustration, he gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He missed home that much. 

His honest reaction earned a giggle from you, which was quickly muffled by the hand that you bring over to your face. 

“I’m sorry, Hinata-kun.” You apologize, but continue to laugh. “You have no filter, at all. It’s kind of cute.” 

What you say catches him off-guard and immediately does he fluster. It’s not the subtle kind, either, as he could feel the heat spread from his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. You fail to notice this though, as you’re still snickering to yourself. So he tries to calm himself down until he could give out a proper response. 

“Don’t worry. I told you I’ll be here for a while. Let’s just hope my stocks don’t run out! So you better free some time if you want to enjoy a home-cooked meal.” You teased as you gave his side a gentle nudge. “I’ll be pestering you anyway until you do. I have to thank you one way or another, I’m really that grateful for your help.” 

“It’s really nothing!” Hinata blurts out a little too fast. “I got lost after I delivered you your meals the other day and things only went downhill from there. When I came home, I realized that my wallet was gone. Thankfully it only carried the money I earned that day. but that was my sister’s gift to me, and I wish I still had it with me. I didn’t want the same thing to happen to you! Rio is a beautiful city, but there are plenty of pickpockets so you better be careful, (Y/N)-san.”

“Was that the reason why you were upset?” You ask with a frown. If only you knew, you would’ve done something that night. It made a lot of sense now, why he’s so persistent in helping you. 

“Yeah, but I’m okay now! Bumping into Oikawa-san really made my night.” He answers with a reassuring grin. “I learned my lesson, too. So I’m going to be more careful from now on.”  
  
“Oh, I see. Just the grand king, huh…” 

“NO I’M SORRY— THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT…I—” He frantically shook his hands in the air as he stammered out his words.  
  
“I’m kidding, Hinata-kuuun.” You cooed as you poked on his side, “I’m glad you bumped into Tooru, too. Even gladder that you’re feeling better now. I really wish you were free this evening to join us, but maybe another night. After you shared what had happened, I am feeling a hundred times more grateful for your help. I’ll keep in mind too that I have to be careful.” 

In a soft voice, Hinata says, “You’re welcome, (Y/N)-san,” and this time you notice the pink that’s dusting his cheeks.   
  


* * *

  
“You really didn’t have to carry all of those, Hinata-kun…” 

Apart from helping you out at the market, Hinata had insisted on carrying some of the things you have bought. They really weren’t that heavy. You’re pretty much used to doing all your groceries alone, that even Oikawa stopped offering his help to you since you would adamantly tell him that you can do it on your own. That didn’t stop him from seizing what he could out of your grasp whenever he could, just like Hinata did. Only he was quick enough to do it before you could even say no. 

“It’s fine, I swear! They’re not heavy either. Besides, I’m heading the same way… you do know the way back to your place, right?” He asked curiously. 

“...I don’t.” You respond defeatedly and pout when he laughs at your response. “Hmph. I’m going to learn my way around here eventually, you’ll see!” 

“Okay, okay. But if you need help again, you can always ask me.” 

Hinata proceeds to transfer the bags on his other hand so that he could fish something out his pocket. You watch him intently, trying to figure out what he’s doing. Though all you notice is the way his muscles flex when the weight is shifted to that particular arm. They weren’t as apparent compared to the first time you have met him. But maybe, just maybe, the proximity between you and him made everything look bigger. 

_Playing volleyball can really do wonders..._

Well, what fucking wonders exactly? You mentally scold yourself for even looking at the first place and quickly turn your head to the side to collect your thoughts. Why were you checking him out in the first place? Is what you should be really asking yourself, but you didn’t want to admit that just yet.

“Do you use the same messenger?” Hinata asks, entirely oblivious of what was happening, as he fumbles with the phone in his hand to show you the app he was referring to. 

“I do.” A clipped answer is what you give once you’ve taken a glance from his phone screen. You didn’t mean to be curt. You’re just… well… distracted. For a lack of a better word.

“(Y/N)-san, are you okay? Your face is red. Are you feeling hot?” 

“It’s nothing!!! I’m okay!!! Maybe I’m just thirsty!!!” Oh, what a way to describe what you’re feeling.

Too frazzled by your own thoughts and his question, you impulsively take the phone from his hands to search for your username. You took the time to add yourself as well from his account to buy you some time from having to meet his concerned gaze. 

“I don’t reply as often as people would want me to, but... because you were so kind to me, I might just make you an exception." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sleep deprived but I wanted to write this before the thought escapes me. 
> 
> Also... thank you for the kudos... I... I truly didn't expect that people would take an interest in my work but I'm very grateful. I would paste a cute emoji, but I'm trying to publish this before I pass out! kdjhskfjhs.
> 
> I HAVEN'T PROOFREAD AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO BUT YEAH, HASHTAG NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN!
> 
> Hoping that this chapter will be just as well-received!


	8. Chapter 8

That evening, you were able to prepare Japanese dishes for you and Oikawa and that wouldn’t have been possible if it weren’t for Hinata’s help. It goes without saying that the food doesn’t taste nearly the same as it would’ve back in Japan. Your best friend, on the other hand, insisted otherwise. 

Oikawa is currently feasting on his second serving while you are seated across him with the biggest smile on your face. The view before you was reminiscent of the times you shared your meals with him and Iwaizumi whenever you invited them to your home. Because of them, dinners have been less lonely during the nights when your father had to be to work late hours at the hospital. 

“You really think it’s good, Tooru?” The answer was pretty obvious, but that doesn’t stop you from asking with a twinkle in your eyes. 

“That’s not even a valid question, (Y/N)-chan...” Oikawa’s words are garbled from scarfing down the remaining food on his plate. “You already know how I feel about your cooking!” 

You playfully stick your tongue out before popping the last piece of tonkatsu in your mouth. 

“Here’s a better question. You seem to be in a good mood? Did something happen earlier?”

“What do you mean?” Nonplussed by his remark, your brows furrow in a brief frown. “Can’t I be happy because I’m enjoying dinner with my best friend?” 

“No, no. It’s not that,” he pauses to take a sip of green tea and afterward rests his chin on the palm of his hand. “You already had this look on your face when you welcomed me here. It was brighter than usual, so I thought that maybe you had a good day.”

_A good day…?_

What exactly did Oikawa mean by that? You were genuinely unaware of what he was trying to get at. It doesn’t seem like there were any significant changes to your current disposition. 

“Hm. Maybe it’s because I was able to catch on sleep? I don’t know. I woke up late and all I did was shop for groceries for tonight’s dinner… Oh, Oh!” Oikawa’s eyes slightly widen, as if he saw a lightbulb over your head going off, eager to hear what you just realized. 

“I bumped into Hinata again, by the way!” You exclaimed with overt delight. “If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have found the market. He helped me carry the groceries, too…”

Suddenly, you could feel the blood rush to your cheeks when you recall the thoughts that you tried to push away on your walk back home with the ginger-haired boy. Big emphasis on ‘tried’ because here they are, threatening to live on your mind, rent-free. 

“Come again?” He asked with disbelief evident in the tone of his voice. “He _helped_ you? And you allowed him,” there was a dramatic pause, ”to help you?!”

“I—” All the more do you fluster when your best friend made a big deal out of what had happened, rightfully so. “He was too quick!” Is all that you could muster to reply. You couldn’t really think of any other explanation other than your weak comeback. 

Oikawa’s eyes narrow in suspicion.

“Come to think of it you never told me about how you two met for the first time,” he pressed on, “is there something you’re not telling me, (Y/N)-chan?” An insinuating smile takes over his features and you gulp down the lump on your throat. 

Okay, okay, wait a minute. It’s about time that you properly assessed the situation. What precisely is the reason behind your strange behavior? Why is it that every now and then, you find yourself getting bashful over this boy whose... smile put the sun to shame? Welp. 

You could easily admit to yourself that he was, irrefutably, charming. That alone is a flimsy reason, though! Oikawa was equally as handsome (if not more) and you wouldn’t even deny him that compliment. Moreover, you have seen a handful of handsome faces but there was never an instance where you found yourself getting **this** flustered—not even during the first time you have met Yuuto, your former lover. You weren’t the type to lose composure that easily over a boy, so it made you wonder if…

“I… I was half-naked,” you thought out loud and that earns you an over the top reaction from your best friend before you could fully explain yourself.

Scandalized by the words that left your lips, Oikawa let out a loud gasp before his voice boomed as he slammed his hands on the dinner table. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!?” 

“IT’S NOT LIKE WHAT YOU THINK!” You cry defensively and do the same thing with a little more force as a result of your current state of shame. The utensils and plates on the dinner table rumble against one another from the uproar. From a third person’s perspective, you and Oikawa looked like two children arguing over a piece of candy. The situation was that hilarious, to say the least. 

“THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?”  
  
It almost felt like your entire face was searing from how much you were blushing. You bring your hands to your cheeks and squeeze your eyes shut as you gather the courage to unravel the embarrassing memory of _that_ afternoon. 

“I ordered my food and then took a shower. When that was over, I happened to be in the mood to dance so I didn’t change right away. You know me, Tooru. I always, always, always, get lost in my dancing. So when someone knocked on the door—I immediately answered out of panic! It turns out, Hinata-kun was the delivery guy and…” 

Oikawa didn’t know what was funnier, your ridiculous story or what he surmised to be the result of what you just revealed to him. It didn’t take long before his snickering turned into full out laughter and wild abandon.

“So you’re telling me that Shrimpy met you, _for the first time,_ in only a fucking towel?” He manages to say in between fits. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP, TOORU!”

“Ah... I envy the little shrimp—” He’s really done it this time. Immediately does his outburst end with a loud yelp when you kick his leg under the table. The one with the good knee, of course. You were that considerate. Maybe.

“Are you done?” You ask, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. If anything, you looked like an angry tomato, as your best friend would’ve said whenever he teased you to no end.

“No.” A snort escapes him in spite of trying his best to keep it together. “Did you know that he lost his wallet that day? You had that much effect on him, (Y/N)-chan.” 

Oikawa’s latter remark earned a weak chuckle from you, but you could feel your heart sinking to your stomach. Although Hinata and you are barely friends at this point, you couldn’t help sympathize with what he went through. 

You briefly recall the conversation you had with Hinata earlier and take into account that he never frowned at all. Without a doubt, what had happened to him was traumatizing. Losing one’s belongings would cause distress upon anyone, what more when it happens in a foreign country? 

How he managed to remain undeterred was a conundrum to you, just like how you catch yourself blushing every now and then when he’s around. Perhaps there’s a correlation between these two things. Only, it wouldn’t go through that thick skull of yours. At least not now. 

It’s too early to conclude anything—that is if there’s anything to conclude at all. 

“Eh, I don’t think so Tooru.” You say with your nose wrinkling. “That was a wallet given by his sister, you know. He must’ve been really upset. it explains why he’s so happy to have ran into you that evening.”

“I could say the same, I guess.” Oikawa sheepishly admits as his hand rubs his nape. “It’s been a while since volleyball felt... fun. It was naive of me to think that beach volleyball is the same as indoors. It’s totally different! And even if we sucked on our last match, for me personally, it felt like the first time I got hooked into playing the sport.” 

A warm smile spreads across your face upon hearing your best friend's innermost sentiments. You almost feel honored that it’s you who he chooses to share these thoughts with. 

He’s more sensitive than he lets on and holds onto past failures longer than he should. Volleyball meant a lot to him, but you were certain that he had grown disenchanted at some point. Not to say that he had slacked off or loved the sport any less. It’s just that he stopped talking to you about it. Particularly after Seijoh lost their chance to play at the nationals in his final year of high school. 

“I’m happy to hear that, Tooru.” In an attempt to get his attention, you lean over and tousle his brunette hair. He groans in protest but ultimately smiles at your affectionate gesture. “I saw the look on your face whenever Hinata-kun called you cool,” you snicker and tug on his cheek, “you don’t hear that every day from an opponent. Especially not from Ushijima-san.”

His face contorts to an unflattering expression at the mention of his rival’s name. Oh, if only your phone was in your hands. You wouldn’t think twice to take a picture of Oikawa and send it to the group chat of Seijoh’s volleyball club which you were a part of. 

“Shut up,” he grimaces and folds his arms across his chest. “I don’t want to hear his name!”

Being his best friend, you knew exactly how to cheer him up. You momentarily excuse yourself from the dinner table to fetch something that you’ve bought for him earlier at the market. 

“Pão de Leite.” Your attempt in Portuguese wasn’t that impressive. It was enough to pull Oikawa out of his sulking though, even if he could barely follow what you’re trying to get at.

On your hands is a brown paper bag and you dip your hand inside to grab a piece of pastry. You unceremoniously shove it inside your best friend’s mouth and wait for his response. Earlier that day, Hinata had told you that it was bread made out of milk and you didn’t pass the chance to get Oikawa some. 

Soon enough, he was able to put two and two together as he munched on the bread while a smile replaced the once hideous sneer brought about by an unpleasant memory.   
  


* * *

  
Later that evening, you finally got a hold of your phone. Oikawa was no longer around and you still regret not being able to take a photo of his priceless expression when you spoke briefly of Shiratorizawa’s Super Ace. You knew nothing about him by the way, save for the fact that this person aggrieved your best friend in the worst of ways. 

You comfortably settle on your bed as you checked all the notifications you have missed and notice that an unregistered contact has messaged you. 

“(Y/N)-san, it’s Hinata!! I just ate and remembered how you and Oikawa-san would be enjoying Japanese dishes tonight.. I am still super envious!! But I hope you two had a good time. If you ever get lost again, don’t hesitate to text me!!” 

The message was sent around 8 o’clock. It was already 10 now. 

You smile fondly at your phone screen and think to yourself how thoughtful Hinata was. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, he was becoming more and more involved in your life in spite of having just met him. It wouldn’t have been a big deal, really, if you were the type to warm up to people that easily. 

It took you a whole month before you felt comfortable enough to speak to Oikawa and three months, more or less, for the rest of Seijoh’s volleyball club. Meanwhile, it merely took this boy less than a day to wheedle himself in your circle. 

Curiouser and curiouser. 

_What’s so special about him, huh?_

Again, you dismiss these thoughts but ultimately decide on responding to his message. 

“Good evening, Hinata-kun. We did enjoy our dinner! It wouldn’t have been possible if it weren’t for you, so thank you again. I’ll try not to be shy in asking for your help, but I hope that you’d be careful when you’re out and about. And since I’ve mentioned it, will you be at the beach tomorrow?” 

You set your phone aside and begin to brush your hair. It was fairly early for bedtime, but you needed to be up around 6 in the morning for some plans you have made for yourself. Hopefully, you wouldn’t get lost again but it brought you a bit of comfort to have someone you can rely on. 

Within a matter of minutes, your phone vibrates to a notification. It was no other than Hinata, of course. 

“I will be!! Around the afternoon!! Are you going to watch me play, (Y/N)-san? :-)” 

“I don’t know, you’ll have to find out tomorrow Hinata-kun :-)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter that focuses on the main character's friendship with Oikawa. 
> 
> I was in the mood to write this because it's his birthday soon and, and, and the manga is about to e-word in less than 24(?) hours. I personally do not know what to feel, except I'm extremely grateful for Furudate for introducing us to such loveable characters. 
> 
> Once again, I am grateful for the comments and kudos that I have received •̀.̫•́✧  
> They motivate me a lot !! And it means a lot for someone who hasn't written in a long while.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! There is a brief description of abuse at the beginning of this chapter. In case you aren't comfortable reading any of that, you can skip the first italicized part. 
> 
> To put it simply, it is a snippet of the story behind the main character's PTSD. At present day, she is unaware of how the sound of knocking affects her. It is the reason why she has answered the door absentmindedly when Hinata was there to deliver her food. Will she eventually realize this? Hopefully so.

_The sound of heavy footsteps that thundered down the hallway was followed by the heavy slamming of the bathroom door. What was supposed to be a quiet evening was no longer._

_It was foolish of you to think that nothing could possibly sound louder than those combined when the barrage of knocks that came afterward from the other side was unparalleled. A plethora of profanities and threats can be heard, too, but were muddled by the harsh banging._

_You didn’t know what frightened you more. Was it the mirror in front of you that showed the reflection of your face, colored purple and red by the hands of your irate lover? Or was it the uncertainty that you felt over not knowing whether or not you’d be able to make it out of the apartment in one piece? Let alone the bathroom that currently served as your fortress._

_At what point will you feel brave enough to abandon its four walls, temporarily providing you refuge, for something that’s more permanent?_

_Why was it easier for you to regret saying ‘no’ than to decide when enough is enough?_

Once more, the sound of knocking pierces through the stillness. You gasp loudly and awaken from your slumber with unpleasant abruptness. Your fingernails dig on the bedsheets as you gather your bearings as if to anchor yourself to the present. 

The nightmare of that evening still haunts you to this day. 

“(Y/N), are you okay?” The worried voice of your landlady echoes from the hallway. 

Swiftly, you get to your feet and answer the door. Groggy as you are, you despised the idea of making someone worry about you that much. 

“I’m okay…” You reply with apparent hoarseness as you peep your head from the doorway, but the look on your landlady’s face tells you that she believes otherwise. 

“I happened to pass by and heard… what sounded like whimpering,” she says with reluctance. “I don’t recall you inviting a visitor to stay the night so I got worried. Are you sure everything’s fine?” From the way her features contorted to a frown, you could right away tell that her concern was genuine.

“Ah, I’m sorry about that. I think I was just having a bad dream,” your smile reassuringly but the crease on your forehead remains, “it happens quite often. I didn’t know that the walls were that thin, so I’ll apologize in advance in case it becomes a bother in the future.” 

“You don’t have to apologize but I’ll keep that in mind. If you need anything, just let me know okay?” Her comforting words were said in this motherly approach that it managed to put your mind to ease, even a little. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Leonor. I’ll try not to be a stranger.” 

After an acknowledging nod, Mrs. Leonor excuses herself with politeness and proceeds to carry on with her day. You probably should do the same, except you longingly stare at her disappearing figure as you think of your late mother.   
  


* * *

  
The nightmare might’ve shaken you, but you were determined to push through with your plans. You had even studied the routes ahead of time because you had no intention to lose your way. It was, after all, your first time in a long while to devote a day to an adventure motivated by your own desires. 

Yesterday’s heartfelt talk with Oikawa stirred something in you. It’s been two years since you stopped attending dance classes to save your relationship with your then-boyfriend. That may have been your biggest regret in life, but you knew better than to dwell on a past decision that will bear you no fruit. 

_“So, do you have any plans yet? You know, once I’m gone and busy.” Oikawa asks with intent._

_“I don’t know Tooru—I mean, I do have plans! I actually have a list of dance studios that I wanted to check, but…” you trail off, starting to feel uncertain._

_“Go for it.” He cuts in and beams warmly at you. “I know how much you love dancing, (Y/N)-chan. Don’t think about it too much, just do whatever you want. Remember, this is your vacation. You have all the time you need to figure out the other stuff.”_

Your best friend had a point. Maybe it was alright to figure things out later on. A bit of spontaneity wouldn’t hurt, would it? 

The entire morning was spent on checking off all the names of the dance studios you had on your list. You had prepared enough the night before so navigating through the city felt nearly like a walk in a park for you. It also helped that there weren’t as many people during the daytime compared to the afternoon. 

Was luck on your side today? You really had to wonder. If so, then what’s up with that unpleasant dream? Whatever it was, you’re taking it as a fucked up good omen from the universe. 

It didn’t even matter that you were only left with two solid options by the time you had gone through your list. You were pretty satisfied, considering both studios had an instructor that can communicate in English. However, you couldn’t quite decide which of them was the better choice. One offered ballet classes, while the other Samba. Ballet might’ve been what you initially wanted. But the idea of trying something new… was riveting, to say the least. 

Unable to make a decision, you opted to head back after grabbing a quick bite to satiate your hunger. Meanwhile, Oikawa’s words rang in your head as you carefully followed the path back home through the app on your phone.

_‘It was naive of me to think that beach volleyball is the same as indoors. It’s totally different! And even if we sucked on our last match, for me personally, it felt like the first time I got hooked into playing the sport.’_

_..._

_Would the same apply to me?_

* * *

Once home, the first thing that you do is glance at your wristwatch to check how much spare time you had left. You didn’t forget your promise, of course. Well, technically, there was never a promise! But you wanted to do what you had in mind anyway. 

It wasn’t much, but it was done with care. 

In front of you was a small amount of furikake onigiri and tamagoyaki. You wish you could’ve cooked more but you didn’t expect your morning traipse to take that long. Besides, it was better to have something than none at all right? An absence of a proper bento box warranted resourcefulness so the afternoon snack was packed in the clean, recycled, plastic container that came along with the food you ordered the other day. Thankfully, you were able to fit everything inside and you tuck the food away safely in your tote bag. Once that was done, you were finally ready to see a certain boy at the beach. 

You eventually leave your apartment to seek out the ginger-haired boy, but not without giving your phone one last check in case there would be a change of plans. 

“(Y/N)-san I thought you were coming...（￣ε￣) !”

A giggle escapes you on your way out. The message was sent an hour ago and you haven’t replied since. Much to your disbelief, Hinata really expected your presence. As flattering as it was, you simply thought to yourself that perhaps it was in his nature to do so or that he was just delighted to have made a new friend who’s eager to watch him play volleyball.

* * *

A sense of pride fills you when you make it to the beach in a matter of minutes. 

It wasn’t so difficult to navigate your way since you took note of which streets to take earlier that day. Apart from that, there were people who were obviously geared up for swimming and you discreetly followed their lead when you started to feel apprehensive. 

You lift your gaze momentarily, enamored by the afternoon sky that is now tinged with varying hues of orange and it only reminded you of what you were here for in the first place. 

From a distance, you could hear the sound of a ball being volleyed. It wasn’t so difficult to find the person that you were looking for because, like the sun on the horizon, he easily stood out from everyone else. By the looks of it, his side was winning the current match he was in. 

As you draw closer, you happen to chance upon him flying as he sends the ball to the other side of the net. 

The sight caused you to stop on your tracks. You weren’t the type of person who was easily impressed, but when you caught him in midair for a split second, you were, right then and there, captivated. So much so, it knocked the wind out of you. For someone who has studied and performed the art of suspending one’s self in the air, it was one of the most mesmerizing jumps you have ever seen. It may have been vastly different from the Grand Jeté or the Saut de Chat that you were familiar with. Nevertheless, you were struck with awe and admiration.

He wasn’t lying when he said he could fly. You wished that you had witnessed it earlier when he had played with Oikawa. They probably would’ve won over those beer-loving men… what were their names, again? 

The match is concluded with a whistle that hurls you out of your thoughts and back into the present. You could tell that Hinata had won from the way he was happily tossing the ball with a grin that screamed that he was pleased with the outcome. 

“Hinata-kun!” 

_**Thump!** _

The second his name was heard, he pivoted to search for the person who had called him and for a fleeting moment, he had forgotten about the ball he had tossed which eventually landed on his head. 

“Ouch—” Hinata muttered through gritted teeth as his hand rubbed the sore spot. Meanwhile, you had rushed to his side while trying your best to stifle in a laugh. Though, you couldn’t keep in the small giggle that escapes you and it concurrently catches his attention. 

“I’m sorry,” you apologize and briefly bite down on your lip, “I should’ve waited for you to put the ball down.”

Oh, if only Hinata knew how much he’s blushing. Thanks to the slight sunburn on his cheeks, it was barely noticeable. He’s embarrassed, nonetheless, because it seems like you always catch him looking like a total klutz. Why was he being a total klutz, anyway?!

“It’s nothing!” He grins, attempting to shrug off the sheepishness. “I thought you weren’t coming at all… or that you lost your way again. Heh.” 

“I didn’t this time!” You declare with smugness as you pump your closed fist in the air. “I told you, I’ll eventually get by… though… I wish I made it in time. When I got here, the match was already ending. Luckily, I was able to see you fly when you scored the last point!” 

There was an apparent glint in your eyes that even Hinata couldn’t miss. However, instead of feeling proud of himself, he was oddly overcome with bashfulness. Might it be because he had almost thought that you weren’t going to make it and he was proven otherwise? 

“You looked... really cool, too...” Your vocabulary was failing you, so you hoped that the beaming expression that you wore could convey your thoughts in a way that he could comprehend. You wanted to think that maybe, that was the case since the ends of his lips were beginning to curve upwards. But little did you know that he was already short-circuiting from the simple compliment that you had given him. 

Unaware of what was running through Hinata’s mind, you proceed to fumble with your tote bag and pull out the small surprise you had brought for him. It was your turn to blush, only because you weren’t sure if it would be received warmly. Should there be other reasons behind the tingling of your cheeks, you couldn’t tell just yet. No, not right now. But you present the afternoon snack to him anyway with a small but hopeful smile.

“Here… I brought you this because you looked like you really wanted to join Tooru and me for dinner the other night. It’s nothing special, but I thought that you might enjoy a snack after a busy day. Don't get me wrong! I'm still going to invite you for a proper meal, but consider this a raincheck.”

Something snaps inside of Hinata. While it’s possible that it could just be the hunger catching up to him, he knows for a fact that it was something else. Still, it doesn't stop him from impulsively doing what he deems fit for this situation. 

“THANK YOU!!!” He exclaims loudly with his head lowered in a bow and gripped the container through your small hands. His bigger ones lingered on yours without intending to, but the honest gesture warmed your heart either way. 

Soon enough, the food was taken from your grasp, and in a more composed manner, he expresses his gratitude for the second time. 

“You really didn’t have to, (Y/N)-san... But thank you! I—I’ll eat it now! Do you want to share it with me?” 

“Don’t be silly, I made that for you. Please enjoy it on your own, Hinata-kun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I feel like this week will be very busy for me. 
> 
> Also, this fic has reached 500 hits and nearly 50 kudos!!! That number is probably nothing for anyone but it just surprises me that people really took an interest in what I'm writing. 
> 
> Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart... I will now quietly pass away as I think of Haikyuu's last chapter. 
> 
> #ThankYouFurudateSensei


	10. Author's Note

Hello, hello. 

If you are wondering why the chapter I put out is no longer here, it's because I ultimately decided to revise it. 

There won't be plenty of changes. But as the author, I don't feel comfortable with my own work. It seems a little rushed and messy for my own liking. After much thought, I believe it's best to delete it and take the time to make the revisions that I want. This is a lesson learned for me. I'll be more meticulous in proof-reading and editing my drafts before uploading future chapters.

I hope that my readers will understand me. 人(_ _*)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 3000 words, more or less!
> 
> As promised, here is a polished version of the original chapter 10. I think I'm more pleased with how this one turned out since I feel like it's more in character compared to the previous. That's always my worry because I don't feel comfortable with writing uncharacteristic behavior that has no bearing, whatsoever! Hopefully, this will be received well. 
> 
> To those who were able to read the previous one that I posted (before deleting) let me know how this one makes you feel. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone's patience and understanding.

As opposed to heading home as soon as you had dropped off your surprise for a certain ginger-head like you originally planned, you found yourself agreeing to stick around longer than you would usually promise anyone. 

There was only one person who you couldn’t say no to and there was a considerable amount of force involved. More often than not, you were left with little to no choice but to acquiesce. The young and naive you thought that true love was to give and do anything to please your lover. 

Hinata, on the other hand, didn’t feel the need to pressure you into staying with him. Instead, he simply nodded with understanding albeit with a sheepish curl of his lips, embarrassed from being turned down—twice, for that matter. First when he offered to share some of his food and second when he invited you to keep him company.

As someone who’s used to dealing with people who couldn’t take no for an answer, you thought it’s bizarre for your boundaries to be respected without putting up much of a fight. New friends tend to get pushy out of their eagerness to get to know you. Conversely, Hinata didn’t give off that kind of impression. No further questions were asked when you declined. It intrigued you in a strange kind of way. So much so, that you ended up changing your mind. 

In its very essence, your decision was made out of impulse. Apart from the initial appeal of Hinata’s reaction, you couldn’t quite lay your finger on what exactly made you want to stay. Save for the hopeful smile on his face when he asked you, “ _How about next time?_ ” which quickly bloomed into a brighter one when you responded with, “ _You know what, I don’t think it would hurt to keep you company for a little while._ ” 

The impetus behind your actions wasn’t fully understood, but you allowed Hinata to bring you to his favorite spot on the beach anyway. As you discreetly doted on him while he took delight in an onigiri with much gusto, you thought to yourself how sweet the gesture was.

Between the idyllic view of the Rio sunset and your bright-eyed companion, it was easy for you to choose the latter to behold. Though a shame to miss the former, you reason with yourself that you have plenty of other days to revel in it. 

The subdued glow of the setting sun hitting Hinata’s face gave him a distinct kind of allure. As you studied his profile in silence, you idly wondered if the budding attraction that you felt towards him was the reason why you obliged to stay. You could feel your cheeks grow warm when you eventually conceded to this. There’s really no point in denying it because It was easier to accept the fact that you have developed a _teensy, weensy, itty, bitty, crush_ on him than to come up with flimsy excuses for yourself. 

“Do you like the food, Hinata-kun?” 

Hinata thought that the small surprise you had prepared was the perfect remedy for homesickness but at the same time, he wondered why it felt like there’s something else that’s making his heart swell. Unable to string the perfect words to express what he felt, he ended up sputtering out a response when your question caught him off-guard.

“I-I do! It… kind of made me miss my mother’s cooking,” a finger rubbed his cheek, feeling suddenly self-conscious of his honest answer. “The furikake tastes exactly like the brand she uses when she makes onigiri. I’m not sure though,” he laughed outwardly to conceal his awkwardness, “I guess I just miss home that much.”

His fluster didn’t go unnoticed, so you gently pressed your side against his with a small sway of your body and crooned, “There’s no shame in missing your mother’s cooking,” you wistfully say as you think of your late mother, “anyone who's left their family to move to a different country would.” 

“I didn’t realize it until today honestly,” he turned away, running a hand through his tangerine locks as he attempted to shake off the shyness that came from the brief affectionate gesture. “I suppose trying to adjust to a routine that I’m comfortable with distracted me from feeling homesick. I wake up, eat, play volleyball until it’s time to work, then when I’m through with work, I go to the gym or practice indoor volleyball. If I have spare time, I return to the beach to play a little more.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a strict routine for yourself, Hinata-kun. It’s... somewhat similar to the routine I followed back then,” you point out observantly with a snicker. “Though, I hope you don’t forget to properly rest. You sound pretty energetic for someone who’s busy as a bee.”

“Oh. You mean you’re an athlete too, (Y/N)-san?” Hinata asked with evident interest. “Hm. It’s not that strict of a routine, though! I still get my eight hours of sleep. I learned my lesson in high school… I ended up catching a fever in the middle of an important game because I didn’t take care of my health.” 

The shake of your head dismissed his assumption. “It’s funny you asked,” without warning, you reached out and prodded his forehead with the pad of your fingers. “You confessed to the wrong person! I’m a nurse,” you frowned and shook your head in disdain. “Hopefully you know better now. ‘Athlete’ and ‘sick’ should never be in the same sentence.” 

“I swear I learned!” he countered defensively, not minding the sore spot between his brows.“I—“

“I believe you,” you cut in with a laugh before he could go on a spiel. “You and Tooru share the same issue…” sighing, you pinched the bridge of your nose. 

“He has a bad knee, yeah? Even on the days when it’s sore, Tooru tends to overexert himself! The poor guy often gets an earful from me... “ you shook your head and chuckled, “I don’t think you’d enjoy the same kind of treatment. So will you please do me a favor and don’t get sick again, Hinata-kun?” 

To hear someone express genuine concern towards his well-being made up for the unpleasant feeling that came with recalling the bitter memory of his terrible blunder. Hinata, too lost for words, only managed to reply with a soft, “Alright.” and gawked at you as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Lucky for him, you had your gaze cast off into the horizon.

“Good to know,” completely oblivious of his discomposure, you carried on. “Anyway, I was a dancer—I mean I still am! But I stopped pursuing a career out of it. I do classical and contemporary… Although it may not seem like it, our training is nearly as tough as an athlete’s! Just like you, I slept, ate, and breathed ballet. I barely had time for other things! Luckily, I’ve got a good memory that helped me pass all my classes.”

“That’s so cool…” Filled with awe, Hinata looked at you with an apparent glint in his widened eyes. “Ballet dancers get to jump a lot too, don’t they? I haven’t seen anyone perform or anything. I just saw a video once… or was it an advertisement…?” he paused, furrowing his brows as he mulled over the distant memory. 

“I don’t know. But this woman went _whoosh_ in the air when she leaped—Whoosh!” as he explained, Hinata stretched his arms out in the air in his silly attempt to mimic a dancer’s form. “Just like that! Can you do that too, can you!?” 

_Whoosh?_

As if his glaring enthusiasm wasn’t enough, he even had to do an impression of a ballet dancer. You couldn’t help the laugh that erupts out of you. For a fleeting moment, you recollected how you were overcome with the same kind of wonder when you saw him score the winning point during the match earlier. 

“I guess you could say that I can _fly_ , too.” 

Unable to keep the excitement to himself he abruptly exclaimed, “Then you must show me someday!”

Out of disbelief, you whipped your head to the side only to be met with Hinata whose face was too close for your comfort. His chocolate eyes that bore into you showed unadulterated eagerness. You were convinced that he wasn’t bluffing, whatever the intentions were behind his request.

Among the important people in your life, it was only Oikawa who encouraged you to pursue your passion for dancing. Your former lover regarded it as a waste of time, just like your father who wasn’t supportive of the ‘hobby’ that diverted his daughter’s attention from academics. 

So to hear your _crush_ —no, **someone** —express genuine interest over what meant the most to you… that seemed nearly unbelievable. You had to look away to hide the blush that resurfaced on the apples of your cheeks from Hinata who was waiting for an answer.

Ah, you really need to get these thoughts sorted out before they could even get out of hand.

“M-maybe… I… I don’t know…” unable to remain poised, you stumbled over your words as you stretched your legs out on the sand and pointed your calloused toes. “I haven’t danced properly in a long while. I’m not sure if I can do it as gracefully as I would like.” 

“You were able to do it back then, right? With enough practice, you should be able to do it again.” It was a simple suggestion, nevertheless, Hinata’s earnest delivery made all the difference. 

“I know it’s not the same thing as your situation, hm...” he tilted his head back to contemplate as his fingers rubbed his chin. You had to hold back a giggle from escaping you because the sight was utterly adorable. 

“But jumping on the sand is very, very different compared to when I do it on a solid surface! It honestly shook my confidence when I first started playing beach volleyball.” he bemoaned, ruffling his hair out of mild frustration. “I thought that I had already gotten better. Turns out, I still have plenty of things to improve on and that’s fine with me. I’m impatient and I don’t want to be left behind by people who had several years of experience compared to me. So I train every day to close that big gap that separates me from them so I could beat everyone in the future!” 

You could swear something inside of you flickered just now, as if it had caught fire from Hinata’s ambitions that were set ablaze by how impassioned he was. 

“You know I forgot that I had goals apart from finishing my studies,” a faint laugh slipped past the seams of your lips, drawing Hinata’s attention, “I’m moved by your experiences... Hinata-kun. You reminded me that it’s okay to pursue the things that I want and that it’s never too late to do something about it.”

“I don’t think I said anything special,” he smiled and belatedly returned the nudge you had given him earlier by similarly pressing his side against yours, “but I’m glad you found it helpful (Y/N)-san. You’re welcome.”

* * *

The conversation that took place afterward was lighthearted and neither of you realized how much time had passed until the darkness of the sky permitted the glimmer of the stars. The moonlight should have been the cue for you to head home but Hinata’s anecdotes of his former teammates from Karasuno were far too engaging.

“I think I really have to head home now. I have an early day tomorrow,” you said with a regretful frown.

“That’s no problem! Aha…” he laughed with a hint of bashfulness, realizing how it was partly his fault that you ended up staying later than you intended to. Feeling guilty for this reason, he ended up blurting out the first thing that came to his mind, stammering in the process. “D-do you need a ride home!?”

“I can manage.”As much as you wanted to be confident, you ended up sounding uncertain when your eyes scanned the vicinity. Only then did it occur to you that people also flocked over the beach and other tourist spots during the evening. You might not make it home as quickly as you anticipated.

Hinata, being the ever-observant one, noticed your apprehension. Similarly, he had his fair share of misgivings about the situation. By now he already knew that you turn fidgety whenever you’re asked the same question twice. Upon reflecting, however, he ultimately decided on asking you a second time for good measure. There’s no harm in trusting one’s gut, right?

In a reluctant voice, he asked, “Are you sure, (Y/N)-san? I don’t mind. I’m not sure if you remember, but my indoor practice is just ten minutes away from your place. I’m headed there tonight so it’s _definitely not a bother,”_ he emphasized, “before you could even say that it is.”

It was your turn to be speechless. The thought of declining didn’t even cross your mind this time. You had to inwardly laugh at yourself, though. Because you’re beginning to lose count of the number of instances when you couldn’t bring yourself to say no, in the best of ways.

Eventually, you surrendered with a coy smile.

“Alright, Hinata-kun.”  
  


* * *

  
“You’re just in luck, huh? What would become of you if I was needed somewhere else?” he joked half-heartedly as he adjusted his bicycle in an upright position from where it was parked. “Surely, you’ll be overwhelmed by the large crowds. What if you end up getting lost like the other day.” Hinata’s tone was innocent, yet you could easily tell that he was teasing you.

“How do you know that, huh!?!” You folded your arms across your chest and stomped your foot on the ground as you, creating an audible sound that was enough to send Hinata guffawing.

“What’s funny?” you huffed, glaring at him through your squinted eyes, “you got lost too, didn’t you!?”

“I know, I know…” he managed to respond in between fits. He didn’t mean to laugh, really. It’s just that he never expected that teasing you would bring out your childish side. Much to his amusement, it was so easy to mess with you. He knew you were cute, but he didn’t know you could be _this_ cute.

Eventually, his laughter died down. A hand patted the pillion of his bicycle before he hoisted himself on the seat, “You remind me of my sister. She’s easy to tease and gets huffy right away." 

It’s like you are a book that’s left open for him to read. This didn’t delight you. No, not at all. So why were you unable to resist the force that compelled you towards him, like a planet that’s destined to orbit around the sun?

All the more did you realize his effect on you when he had glanced past his shoulder to meet your faltering gaze.

"Anyway let's go?" he said with a smile so inviting—so bright—you're convinced that he's the sun, personified

“I don’t… easily get huffy…” you denied in a soft voice, a faint blush dusting your inflated cheeks as you mounted the pillion.

Every other position was too intimate for your liking so you opted to face the other way and anchored yourself by holding onto the underside of the seat. It certainly wasn’t the option that provided you the best stability, but it’s better this way because the mere thought closing the space between his body and yours…

Well, for a lack of a better phrase, it made you lose your mind.

_I’m fucking screwed._

* * *

The ride back home was silent. As Hinata pedaled his way through a less crowded road, you couldn’t help but think about the feelings that were gnawing on your worn-out heart. 

Boy sunshine and you just met. Yet, the attraction that you felt towards him was growing more and more each day. You’re certain that it went beyond the physical sense. Though, you’re more than willing to admit that he’s exceptionally charming. Especially when he smiles. Because when he does, your heart flutters from the inside of your ribcage. Just like the gentle beat of a butterfly’s wings.

Hinata’s presence was winsome, too. It was comfortable to be around him in spite of how purely accidental (and not to mention, embarrassing!) your first encounter was. Not only that but in the short amount of time you had spent with him, he was able to stir emotions in you that you had long forgotten. They weren’t even the romantic kind. He simply reminded you of how it was like to be hopeful, no matter what the circumstances are.

Still, you weren’t sure if it was the right time to be having these feelings and if there was something that you learned from your previous relationship, it was to get to know the person better before… wait. 

_Isn’t it too early to be thinking of these things?_

Embarrassed by your musings, both of your hands cup your burning cheeks absentmindedly. As a consequence of your careless actions, you ended up wobbling on your seat. In sheer panic, you let out a tiny yelp and blindly grabbed onto Hinata’s shirt to keep you still while your other hand clumsily found its way back on the pillion.

Hinata slowed down with urgency to stabilize the rickety bicycle that was steered off of its tracks.

“(Y/N)-san, are you okay?” he fretted, sparing you a hurried look that you happened to catch a glimpse of.

“YES I’M FINE!” you blurted out in a squeaky voice and quickly released the bunched up fabric on your hand. “I-I just... I saw an insect... don’t worry about me...” 

What a clever excuse.

“An insect?”

“Yes.”

The silence that followed tricked you into thinking that that was the end of it. Because after some time, the quiet air was filled with Hinata’s loud outburst that he ended up losing momentum in his pedaling.

“I-it was a really big one, o-okay?! You… you should’ve seen it!” you cried out defensively through stuttered words. You were quite the bad liar and you prayed to every god and mighty being that existed that he wouldn’t pry any further.

“Alright, alright. I’ll be quick so it won’t follow you back home!” 

Although no insect followed you home, thoughts of a certain ginger-head definitely lingered at the back of your mind for the rest of the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

“You sure do talk about her a lot, Shoyou. Do you like her?” Pedro asked nonchalantly as he flipped through the pages of his newly acquired Shonen Jump. 

Caught off-guard by the question, Hinata quickly fell silent. His mouth hung agape, yet all he could do was exhale the breath that he had been holding for the past five seconds. 

Between the two roommates, Pedro was the one who was reserved and quiet; a stark opposite of Hinata who was outgoing and talkative. Though the boys had only struck a proper conversation a couple of days ago, bonding over their shared love for One Piece, Pedro knew his companion well enough to tell that the lack of answer from him was rather uncharacteristic. 

Was the question too intrusive? Figuring that this might have been the case, he immediately tore his gaze away from the manga in his hand to apologize right away. 

“I’m sorry, Shoyou. I didn’t mean to ask—” A snicker escaped Pedro the second his eyes were met with a red-faced Hinata who had only mustered a nervous laugh in response to his apology. 

“So you do like her...” With a sliver of suggestiveness in the curve of his lips, Pedro egged on before resuming his read. 

At a loss for words, Hinata didn’t answer his roommate and only rubbed his nape. His initial thought was to deny what had been presumed, but the heat of his cheeks would’ve betrayed him. The lack of a response, he supposed, was the better option in this case.

Woah. What is this? It’s funny how something so trivial could make him think. Hinata suddenly recalled the times when he was called out for not thinking before acting. And though that may not always be the case, he found himself wondering if he truly was catching feelings for a girl he had just met.

“I... don’t know…” Hinata finally replied, dragging his words out in a sigh as he lowered his head in his hands, unable to arrive at a conclusion. “Does talking about someone often mean that you like them?” 

He shouldn’t be this invested in a small, passing, remark, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to understand why he was blushing the way he was. Thoughts of you flashed in his mind as he, once more, tried to search for an answer. 

It’s not like it was his first time to experience such feelings towards the opposite sex. There were a few instances during his third year in high school when he received confessions and gifts from girls. Sure, such gestures had easily flustered him and he wouldn’t even deny that he had developed minor crushes on some pretty faces from Karasuno, but it’s incomparable to the funny feeling that tickled him every now and then whenever he was near you. 

What made it different, however, still puzzled him.

“Well, it’s possible…” Pedro trailed off as he took the time to finish the last panel of the page before turning his attention to his troubled roommate. 

It really shouldn’t be this serious of a conversation. If you like someone, you like someone—crushing on someone is supposed to be as easy as that! Nevertheless, Hinata looked too deep in thought with his face trapped in between his hands as his fingers massaged his temples. The sight was too funny that Pedro couldn’t hold back the laughter that came along his inquiry. 

“Is she cute? You should see the look on your face, Shoyou. I’ve never seen you like this!” 

“S-Shut up!” Hinata retorted a little too quickly. He could swear that the heat of his face had grown warmer from Pedro’s egging. It only reminded him of how adorable you were.

If he were to be specific, it was your childish, huffy side that he thought was the cutest. Particularly because he didn’t expect it coming from an older woman who seemed mature and well-poised. It was unlike the allure of his then-manager, Kiyoko, who never seemed to lose her cool. He didn’t mean to compare in his head, though it only made him realize that there was something else that appealed to him other than outward appearances. 

“Okay... maybe she is! But is that enough for me to consider it as a crush?!” 

For as long as Hinata could remember, no girl has made him contemplate his feelings. Unlike boys his age, the only thing that lived in his head, rent-free, was volleyball. Apart from that, he had completely missed out on the joys and throes of teenage romance during his high school years. 

It was only now that Hinata became fully aware of the sneaky nature of catching feelings for someone. You had weaseled your way into that thick head of his without him knowing. Without him expecting. For someone who’s reflexes was quick, he never saw this one coming. Especially not in Brazil, a country he had flown all the way to with the single goal in mind: to hone his volleyball skills. And yet, no matter how focused he was, he had found himself wanting to invite you to the beach again to watch his matches. 

Too stubborn to acknowledge these realizations, Hinata opted to settle with the idea that it’s just **normal** to be that eager to show off to a new friend who happened to be... _cute_. In the same vein, that also made it normal to talk to your roommate about how much… you enjoyed their… presence, right? 

_Right?_

Hinata looked at his roommate expectantly but Pedro only shrugged his shoulders. With a chuckle, he stood up with the comic book in his hand and made his way to his room. 

“Dunno, Shoyou. I'm sure you’ll figure it out,” he said with his back turned, leaving Hinata on the couch with only his muddled thoughts to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies!!! I haven't updated in a while because my work completely overwhelmed me... uhu. 
> 
> This one's a little short for my liking, but I wanted to write a chapter that's focused on Hinata's thoughts and him interacting with Pedro. Would've written a long one but I'm reserving my ideas for something in the future!
> 
> I hope everyone is all and well.  
> Thank you very much for the kudos.  
> ❤️🙏🏻


	13. Chapter 13

Several hours had passed since Hinata’s conversation with Pedro, yet he couldn’t seem to shake off his newfound concern. Not even when there were plenty of scrumptious, Brazilian delicacies laid in front of him. If it were any other day, Hinata would’ve devoured everything in no time. Instead, he had his chin rested upon the palm of his hand as he idly forked on the piece of meat on his plate. 

On the other hand, Oikawa was enjoying his meal with plenty of delight. It was, after all, a treat of his tangerine-haired companion and who was he to take it for granted? Soon, he’ll be returning to Argentina where there were no familiar faces to keep him company. This made sharing dinner with a friend, who he was slowly but surely beginning to grow fond of, all the more special. It was definitely a memory to be cherished. 

Though, it felt like something was rather off in spite of the lively ambiance of the restaurant and the delectable food that was served...

“Oi Shrimpy, are you okay?” Oikawa asked, raising his brow as his hand dropped the spoon on his hand. Briefly, he leaned forward to inspect Hinata’s face for any clue that could explain his uncharacteristic behavior. To no avail, there was nothing apparent aside from the vacant look in his eyes. “It’s unlike you to be like this. You haven’t even touched your food! Did something happen? Did you lose a game or something? You’re making me lose my appetite,” he joked as he feigned a sour face. 

“Huh? It’s… it’s nothing!”

It was only when Oikawa pointed out the obvious did Hinata realize that he hadn’t been paying attention to the meal before him. Embarrassed by his absentmindedness, he overcompensated by stuffing his mouth with spoonful after spoonful. What he seemed to miss was that his actions had only made Oikawa all the more suspicious. 

“No, you’re really acting weird Shrimpy. Come on, spill.”

“Ahmf-weally-ohwfkay.” Hinata’s garbled answer came in between chews, cheeks inflated from all the food he had shoved inside. 

Strange. Hinata was certain that the food was delicious in every way possible, but why couldn’t he bring himself to enjoy it? What was happening to him? 

_Is… is this what crushing on someone does to a person?_

The mere passing thought had Hinata tensing on his seat and this wasn’t left unnoticed by Oikawa. Though the latter wanted to mention what he had observed, he opted to bide his time and resumed with finishing the rest of his meal at an unhurried pace unlike the former who continued to scoff down everything he could.

Hinata wouldn’t be this fidgety if he didn’t receive a text from you on his way to dinner with the brunette setter. 

_“Thank you again for yesterday, Hinata-kun. I’ll see you soon.”_

Your message wasn’t even particularly special! He was well-aware of that. The problem was, his initial thought after reading it was to ask if you would be coming along with your best friend that evening. And once he had caught himself hoping that you would in the middle of typing down a reply, well… 

That was when he knew that Pedro _prooobably_ had a point. Probably.

“Ah… she’s made up her mind,” said Oikawa who was smiling to himself as he fumbled with his phone. His voice, although faint, was enough to hurl Hinata out of his introspection. Only because he’s mentioned a ‘she’ and who else could that possibly be? 

Without Hinata asking (even though he badly wanted to), Oikawa was generous enough to share his current object of interest: a short clip of you flawlessly, gleefully, executing a basic routine that your instructor had taught on your first day of samba class. 

“Isn’t she amazing?” Oikawa boasted with a smile, taking pride in your ability to finesse your way through anything. He had always been the type to show you off to anyone in a heartbeat. He was that supportive of your passion for dancing, just as you were to his fervor for volleyball. 

“You should see her in person. She just lights up whenever she’s in her element,” he smugly added, very much pleased with the fact that a few seconds of footage were enough to rivet his companion. 

In no shape or form was this related to volleyball but oddly enough, it tickled Hinata’s fancy. It was, without question, incomparable to the life-changing emotions evoked by seeing the little giant on the television for the first time. Be that as it may, from the way his chocolate eyes gawked at the gadget in the setter’s hand, it was as if he was bewitched—similar to that evening he had caught a whiff of your spellbinding scent.

Hinata might have been unfamiliar to the art of dancing, yet _you_ made it look so inviting with the brisk but delicate sway of your hips and the swing of your arms. 

Oikawa wouldn’t have been privy to Hinata’s thoughts if it weren’t for the way he evidently perked up in an instant at your brief appearance through the screen of his phone. On top of it all, the lack of response from the usually talkative boy made it all the more suspicious. 

_Could it be possible that_ — _no... No fucking way…_

Instead of clearing up his suspicions right away, Oikawa figured it’d be best to test the waters for the meantime. Right off the bat, he had recognized the look of infatuation on his companion’s face. Of course, he would know. He was **once** smitten by the same person! Even though a mixture of feelings was felt, he was fairly amused by how the situation had panned out.

Oikawa asked the younger, “So... what do you think?” By the end of his sentence, a smirk had already tugged on the corner of his lips. 

And just like that, Hinata was caught red-handed. Luckily, he had some leeway to think before he could answer, as he had just taken a big bite. How does he answer a question like that, though? You were so…

“Cool...“ Hinata choked out after gulping down the lump on his throat. “(Y/N)-san’s dancing is cool,” he repeated with a little more conviction and a nod of his head, trying not to sound too shy about it. 

Earnest as he was, immediately did he regret his poor choice of words because he knew that there was honestly a much better way to put it. The word ‘sexy’ was what he had in mind but that thought was quickly dismissed by him before his mind could wander off. Besides, was he even allowed to think of that? 

Hinata, in his attempt to change the topic, stumbled on his words, “But… but that’s not ballet, right?” 

Oikawa’s eyes widen and narrow all at once from disbelief.

“How do you know that she does ballet?” he asked, shooting Hinata a suspecting glare. “Have you two been hanging around behind my back?” 

“S-She told me about it!” Suddenly, Hinata felt like throwing up. The way the elder cornered him had his stomach in knots! The fact that he had eaten at an unhealthy rate earlier didn’t help his case either. However, instead of upchuck leaving his mouth, words that he will soon regret being said were sputtered out. 

“We only hung out once... at the beach... (Y/N)-san brought me food!” 

An irrepressible warmth began to creep on the apples of Hinata’s cheeks and it dusted his nose and the tips of his ears. The gesture was innocent by nature but how come the memory of it made him feel… so shy? Even more so, when he took notice of the way Oikawa was grinning at him. It reminded him of the knowing look that Pedro had earlier when he had asked...

_“Do you like her, Shrimpy?”_

…

Was this deja vu or was his mind playing tricks on him? 

“... can you please come again? Aha...” Hinata asked with a nervous laugh, unable to tell apart whether or not the question asked by Oikawa was a figment of his imagination. 

“Oh? I asked if you like her cooking.” 

_Oh._

Maybe thinking before speaking wasn’t so bad at all because it just saved his ass from reacting in a manner that would’ve quickly given away his internal dilemma with regards to his feelings for you. 

“I do, actually...” Hinata looked down to cover up his mild embarrassment from Oikawa. Little did he know that it was too late to be hiding anything because the brunette had already caught on to his odd behavior. 

“I wasn’t expecting anything in return, honestly. I just happened to be there when she needed help the other day when she got lost. But it was… sweet and nice of her to do that… it made me feel less homesick.”

If it weren’t for the sentimental remark, then Oikawa would’ve teased Hinata endlessly about his ‘crush’ on you. It was pretty obvious, to say the least, and even if there was a slight pang of jealousy on his end, he knew better than to let it get to him. His own feelings for you were a thing of the past, or at least that’s what he had convinced himself. Either way, he wasn’t too fazed by his recent discovery. Because who wouldn’t fall for someone who is as lovely and as endearing as you? 

“I have to agree with you on that one,” Oikawa said with a fond smile as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “I felt less homesick too when (Y/N)-chan cooked for me. Thank you for helping her, by the way. But yeah... she’s kind of magical, isn’t she?”

Magical was definitely a fitting word to describe you. Hinata wouldn’t have felt similarly if it were just another girl doing the same things. No, it wasn’t like this even when the pretty girls from Karasuno made advances or confessed their feelings for him. Yet with you, for some inexplicable reason, his heart thrummed more than usual. So much so, that he’s beginning to think that you’ve enchanted the onigiri you had made for him. 

“Yeah… I guess you could say that…” Hinata admitted sheepishly, unable to hold back the corners of his lips from twitching into an upward curve as thoughts of you pervaded his head that had always been full of volleyball until now. 

“You know, she’s been through a lot, but she’s still thoughtful and kind,”—a gentle flick was sent to Hinata’s forehead, snapping him out of his reverie along with the loud guffawing that took place afterward—”so consider yourself lucky, Shrimpy!”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by that sketch of OIhina eating together. The first time I saw it, I immediately thought of writing this... but had little energy to finish as quickly as I wanted to. Thank you for 1000 hits and 70 kudos. I appreciate everyone who has took the time to read my work. Leaving this one a little open-ended for the next chapter. ❤️


	14. Author’s Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update from me to you.

Hello. It’s been a while since I updated my fic. While I have so much planned for this story, so many ideas that I wish to write, I believe I’ve fallen into a slump since I began working... It’s a little ironic that I’m also going through what my main character is suffering. Well, that is because she is inspired from my own struggles in life. I have read the few comments that were left on some chapters and they brought me tremendous joy because... even if this fic isn’t much, there are some people who enjoyed reading it. Sad to say, for the meantime, I couldn’t publish chapters... but hopefully in the next month I will be able to since seeking consult from a professional. 

Just a note from me to you is... please take your mental health seriously. Don’t put it off. Once you notice that something is off or a little different from how you normally function, please seek professional help. I hope all my readers are well and healthy, especially at this daunting time. Hopefully, everyone can wait for my next chapter... huhu, because it’s something that’s been at the back of my mind for so long! 

At the same time, I hope everyone will enjoy watching Haikyuu again. 

With love,  
Juniper 💚

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly done on a whim and because there are only a few works that fall under the Hinata/Reader category... so I thought I'd give it a shot? Lol. Aaa. I'm not so sure where this will go I hope my brain won't rot.


End file.
